


Bet?

by Backstroke4days



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, Multi, he is too shipable, hinata is the sun and evryone knows, just random thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backstroke4days/pseuds/Backstroke4days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata reunites with his old teammates while staying at a week training camp causing his current teammates to feel......jealous? But its not just them and it seems the others feel something similar.... However among the chaos and the old teammates in question a bet has been floating around as to who will make a move on Hinata....speaking of, does Hinata even notice?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random scenario while I rewatched haikyuu, think of it as a pass time while waiting for season 3 and manga updates :3

Ever since Hinata's first defeat on that fateful day, on that court he swore to get his revenge just outside, he has worked hard to improve his skill and never again let someone question what he has been doing for years. Pouring his heart into volleyball to improve his skills, he was also blessed to have such good friends. His best friends, Izumi Yukitaka and Kouji Sekimukai have stuck with him through his journey to improve and helped the sunshine boy get through with 'passable' grades so that they may all graduate.

"I'm going to Karasuno."  
It was still hard to believe graduation had arrived so soon and so has they day they would part. Hinata tried to hold back his tears, and turn around to bow to his friends thanking them for everything they have done. They look at their friend in mild surprise before they feel a small blush begin to appear along with tears threatening to spill causing them to look away embarrassed.  
" Stupid, why are being formal now?"  
Kouji mumbled while Izumi slowly looked back at Hinata with a fond smile asking Hinata to lift his head. When Hinata did he smiled at both of them, tears spilling.  
"I'm going to be like the small giant and be the best in volleyball I promise"  
Hinata's eyes were determined and serious before turning in surprise as his friends throw themselves at him into a hug, catching him off guard and causing all 3 of them to fall. After the initial small pain, Hinata can feel their tears but also their smiles which turn to laugher as they all lay there on the grass laughing in their own little moment. Eventually they get up and each hold out a hand for Hinata to help him up.  
" Do your best Sho-chan, and we'll do the same"  
" Don't you dare dare back down...and call us once in a while so Izumi doesn't worry." Hinata's smile widen as he took their hands, lifting himself up while Izumi jokes that its Kouji that will be the worrywart. Kouji stutters back an argument in embarrassment but looks back at Hinata with a softer expression,  
"Hey Shouyo, take care ok? Try not to forget about us"  
Hinata looks back at them with one of his rare serious expressions,  
" I'll never forget you guys"  
After this, his face breaks into a smile  
"How could I forget my best friends?"  
The rest was more embarrassing and joking talk until they had to finally part and now Hinata faces forward wondering about what Karasuno will be like and what kind of team awaits him, never forgetting his old teammates who he knows will always be there supporting him...he missed them but he knows they will keep in contact and though they may not be there, they are just a letter, a call, a text away, always giving Hinata the help and reassurance they can provide which he needs and finds comfort in during this times like his loss to Aobajousai. Still, when Hinata wasn't thinking about volleyball (could that ever really happen), he wishfully thought how nice it be to see his friends again, maybe introduce to them to his current teammates at Karasuno and some other people he has met along the way.... It was a nice thought when Winter break was almost here and Karasuno was invited to a training camp with many other strong teams like Nekoma, Fukuroudani, Date Tech, Aobajousai and even Johzenji ! He was so excited about the training camp he quickly texted the news to Izumi and Kouji before proceeding to "sleep", awaiting the big day not knowing what awaits him and the rest of the teams participating in this game which they entered unknowingly.......


	2. Surprise Renunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of training camp brought a lot of renunions with friends and rivals alike ...and a few surprises as well, let the chaos ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where we get into the story xD sorry about the errors I wrote this late but I should really watch my grammar skills (or lack of)

It was winter alright but it was still not enough to phase Hinata as he was briming with excitment waiting for the bus to arrive that early morning, probably because last time he and Kageyama were stuck taking supplementary exams .  
" Hey dumbass, stop jumping around in the snow you're giving me a headache!"  
Kageyama shouts in his usual grumpy voice and scowl as he watches Hinata stop and pount at him before he breaks into an evil grin and quickly hits Kageyama's confused face square in the face with a snowball before running away from a ranpaging Kageyama yelling at him while simulaneously throwing as many snowballs as he can at the slighlty terrified orange-head. The others tried to stop them slightly agitated (cough"Tsukishima*cough).  
"Why don't you act like a couple of brats somewhere el--"  
Bam. No one saw the misfired snowball hit Tskukishima until the others tried (failed) to hold their laughter in, watching his face turn pissed.  
"Tsukki..."  
The duo continue to throw snowballs bickering about whose fault it was while Tsukishima continues to stand there in silent rage and embarrassment... Eventually Sawamura was brave enough to approach the enranged blonde, giving him a pat on the shoulder trying to gain his attention  
" Now now, Tsukishi--!!!!"  
Suddenly another snowball hit Sawamura just as it hit Tsukishima only now the others were not laughing and the duo stopped in their tracks and gulped (and only holding expressions that say " Oh. shit"). Let's just say, Hinata and Kageyama quietly stood waiting for the bus to arrive in fear that one small move would set off the team's Dad (it was basically established without even addressing it ). As they wait, Hinata heard the phone in his back chirp, notifying him of a message but in fear to move and the sudden sound of the bus approaching, it was long forgotten as they got into the bus and prepared for the long drive to the camp. On the way Hinata felt initicial fear but excitement to compete against the other schools and meeting again with the friends he's made from said schools, in all his nervousness he didn't know when he passed out but he can only remember looking out the window while rubbing his eyes (staying up from the excitement didnt help either) and momentarily closing his eyes to rest them before he was out cold ...

He was nudged awake by Suga(aka the team's Mom) as he gave Hinata a warm smile and slightly whispered  
"We're here"  
This jolted Hinata away and he quickly stood up, accidently hitting Kageyama who he was unknowingly leaning against while he slept causing Kageyama to also jolt awake but in pain at the sudden movement. He rubbed his injured chin and was about to turn to yell at Hinata before Hinata ran passed him to greet the now sunny air. There was snow litering around but the sun was high in the sky making the air pleasantly warm.  
"Woooo!!!!We're here!!!!"  
He looked everywhere in amazement as if it was a whole new world. Frankly if he had to admit, when he heard news about the training camp and who will be there, he didn't hear anything else caught up in the joy of going to a training camp while meeting again with the others, and so it was, in a way, a new place to him. He looked around before he hears a chuckle causing him to look for its source which sure enough belonged to a guy , or more specific Kuroo who walked with Kenma not far behind.  
" You guys seem to be the only one I've seen look so excited to look at a regular old transmission tower. Yo Chibi-chan, not going to be tardy this time?"  
Kuroo smirked as he teased the orange-head who ran (in record time) and was currently smothering Kenma in a hug he was not going to escape soon nor did he make an effort knowing how Hinata is. Hinata just turned slightly in response to the comment to yell back some retort (but failing from stuttering ). Thankfully Tanaka and Nishinoya had his back arguing back to Kuroo about 'country folk' and 'city boy'. As this was going on Hinata let go of Kenma who was regaining his breathing and quickly recovered from the small surprise of being tackled.  
" Hi Kenma! "  
At the sight of Hinata's bright smile Kenma almost squinted his eyes but nevertheless returned his own small smile and amazingly talked quite a bit as he and Hinata walked towards the gym the camp was being help at. Kenma was showing the game he was (surprisingly) willing to lend Hinata when they were interupted by the sounds of volleyballs being tossed back and forth, the sound of shoes as players quickly responded to the direction of the ball and the all around familiar sound of a volleyball gym, of course what interupted them was the sound of a chiper yet taunting voice.  
" Ya-ho! Hey Chibi-chan~!Alone this time?? Or did you decide to leave my precious kohai? Did you finally get tired of him because ---"  
Before he could finish 3 things happened simultaneously . First was Oikawa (aka the Grand King) was cutt off by a volleyball that hit him in the back of his head out of nowhere *coughiwaizumicough* and Two, Kageyama appearing behind Hinata shouting at Oikawa while Three, Hinata forgot he left his bag back at the bus, long forgotten from being happy to see Kenma again. Hinata thought out loud,  
"Ah ! I forgot my bag!"  
And ran back leaving the former 'King' and Grand King to duke it out. When he walked back he saw Suga holding his bag with Sawamura standing next to him. Hinata slowed down to a stop in front of them and nervously laughed rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands while the other reached for his bag, Suga had a playful frown before smiling again and handing Hinata his bag. Besides him, Sawamura sighed but replaced it with a small smile yet in a stern voice said,  
" Hinata try not to run off agian, you'll get lost like that."  
Hinata knew Sawamura ment well and nervously smiled again giving him a nodd as he places the strap over his shoulders and almost runs again at the sound of Lev's voice greeting him long with some joke about his height. Sawamura sighs again mumbling  
"What am I going to do with them...."  
While Suga just giggles lightheartedly and pushed Sawamura to get moving.

Quickly inserting themselves into practice Karasuno had a nice workout before going on break while the other teams who haven't gone yet practiced. Hinata looked around happy to see familiar faces, besides Nekoma there was of course Aobajousai and to his glee Fukurodani (which upon re-entering the gym, Bokuto greeted his with his usually cheerful "hey hey hey" and akaashi nearby nodding politely before turning to telling Bokuto they were in the middle of a game) and surprisingly there was Date Tech (Aone had also walked up to Hinata and slightly bowed while Hinata in response greeted back a small bow as he watched Aone walk away a little surprised) but also Johzenji ( which after Aone left Hinata surprised and by how immediately Terushima ran up to Hinata wrapping his arm around Hinata's neck/shoulders greeting him as 'mini spiderman' and chatting how happy he was to meet him again until he was cut off by Tsukishima glaring (?) while telling Hinata to hurry along or he will be left behind and not get to play which caused Hinata to follow Tsukishima heading for the rest of their team getting ready, calling him names along the way while Tsukishima teased his 'limited vocabulary'.) 

Back to the present, he was looking for his water bottle in his bag before stumbling across his phone. He remembered the message he got a while back....he filled his bottle with water and sat down drinking the refreshing water while he opened the new message only to quickly spat out the water from the shock. Kageyama who was nearby yelled at Hinata for spitting on him and to be careful before he saw Hinata's face causing his own to scrunch up in response from worry  
"Hinata? Oi dumbass"  
Hinata didn't hear anything as he typed a quick message and almost ran to Sawamura and asked if he can go somewhere  
" I promise I'll be back before it gets dark!"  
Sawamura was surprised by the sudden question mainly because Hinata would usually stay late long after practice but although their break was really the end of their practice while the others have their turn, [*A/N at the end] Sawamura felt uneasy about letting Hinata go out there where it was foreign to them and the possibility of Hinata getting lost was too high...He was hesitant but the face Hinata was making made it just as hard to refuse but that was where Suga stepped in.  
"Sure Hinata, you're free to go out for a bit--"  
"Really?!"  
"Suga?!"  
Suga took one look of Sawamura's shocked face before continuing unfazed,  
" as long as you bring someone with you "  
From the look Hinata gave him he continued in a more stern voice,  
" You don't know the area well and I don't want you to get lost, if you have someone with you then we will be able to feel more at ease, OK?"  
Hinata reluctantly nodded his head understanding but still resuming his urgent look, almost ready to bolt out.  
Sugar smiled at him and nodded before he turned to Yamaguchi who was listening (as he was sitting on the same bench listening in without meaning to but Hinata wasn't the most soft spoken like he was)  
"Yamaguchi, do you think you can accompany Hinata outside? I'm pretty sure you have a better sense of direction than he does"  
Suga teased but Yamaguchi nodded a bit uneasy because he only knew a little bit of the area but he was glad to help.  
"Alrig--"  
He couldn't really finished before Hinata grabbed his arm and practically sprinted out of the gym holding his phone on one hand and Yamaguchi's hand with the other who tailing behing in more confusion than anything. Now everyone stared in confusion as the blob of orange was soon out of sight...what just happened. They all thought.

 

"Hinata...where are we going.."  
Yamaguchi tried to ask while catching for breath but Hinata would only look forward occasionally checking down at his phone but that smile never left his face and with nothing else to look at (because the senary around them was literally a blur to Yamaguchi) , Yamaguchi felt himself blush from staring at Hinata's expression almost thinking this was like a scene from a shoujo before he mentally slapped himself from the comparison ... His thoughts were cut off from Hinata abruptly stopping and without warning causing Yamaguchi to bump into his back. He was still confused and rubbed his head before moving to ask Hinata what happened and look to see where they were. Apparantly Hinata had better sense of direction than he was given credit for because he was in front of a town square where a fountain stood right in the middle. Yamaguchi could see that right in front of the fountain was the figues of two guys roughly around their age..  
"Whose...."  
" Ah! Shou-chan!"  
"Shouyou!"  
This confused Yamaguchi more before Hinata raised his hand holding his cell and smiled brighly waving back,  
Izumi!Kouji!"  
He turned to Yamaguchi who can only stare back and forth between Hinata and the two strangers who aren't strangers but...  
"They are my old teammates from junior high! Meet Yukitaka Izumi and Sekimukai Kouji!!"  
Yamaguchi wasn't sure but he felt a sudden chill in the air , he knew something was bound to happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Basically they take turns in a cycle if that makes any sense like a few teams go then the others and Karasuno's last round to go was over so taechnically they were done but it was called a break while the other teams finish up]  
> Thank you again for reading I hope you enjoy and I'm looking forward to how this story will turn out... Its 6am and I needs to sleep.....  
> P.s idk if other people face the same issue but everytime I typed Suga it kept correcting to sugar xD I just thought that was funny like yes he is like sugar but his name is Suga


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Hinata's old teammates have made their appearance how will this affect the rest of this traning camp? Let the chaos ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I took little time to proofread so I needed to go back to fix somethings and I decide to call yukitaka izumi and stick to kouji so I hope it doesn't confuse people anyways let's get on with the story!

Yamaguchi stood behind Hinata unsure of what to do so when Hinata walked forward (still holding his hand), he looked around uncertain before settling to examine the two guys infront of him, concluding they were nice enough while Hinata introduced him.  
"Izumi, Kouji, This is Yamaguchi Tadachi! He is one of my teammates. You should see him play, he's an awesome pinch server!"  
Upon hearing Hinata's words, Yamaguchi was taken aback by the compliment and felt himself blush a bit before he tried to deny he wasn't all that great and bowed introducing himself to the others. It seemed that the ice broke from there when Hinata insisted while telling Kouji the story about how Yamaguchi's serves saved them against their rematch with Aobajousai, Yamaguchi slowly began feeling increasingly more flustered until he felt a tap to this left. Next to him was Izumi who smiled at him (he was listening to Hinata's ramble before noticing Yamaguchi's inner distress)  
"You should be happy, when Hinata compliment others, he really means it."  
Yamaguchi remembered how Suga said something similar before so he stayed quiet, a smile tucking at his lips while trying to zone back into what Hinata was saying. They spoke more after that and Yamaguchi learned to get comfortable , even sharing some storied about Hinata which caused the other two to laugh and Hinata to rationalize his embarrassing moments. Time seemingly went by in a flash as they spoke as if they have been friends forever (which was true for Hinata and the others but Yamaguchi, surprisingly, never felt out of place or like a third wheel with them even if they met just that day)  
"...so Izumi-kun was on the basketball team and Kouji-kun in the soccer team?"  
Yamaguchi was amazed how even though they were from different sports they still played volleyball with Hinata and despite knowing it was still admirable how despite not having an official team, Hinata practiced with what he had . Deep in his thoughts he wasnt expecting a yell from Hinata who was pulling out his phone to show Izumi a picture of Yachi's poster, but ended up in disbelieve and a bit of fear as his eyes caught glimps of the time on his phone.  
"AH! Its already this late!? We have to go back!!"  
Still recovering from Hinata's scream, he didn't notice when Hinata grabbed his arm ready to leave...only for him to stop suddenly to turn back to his friends,  
" You guys will come tomorrow to see us right??"  
Izumi smiles and nods while Kouji crosses his arms around him  
"Of course we will Shouyou now hurry up or you'll get yourself and Yamaguchi in trouble "  
Hinata just flashed one last smile at them before waving and turning to quickly run back before Sawamura gets too mad...  
"Bye Shou-chan! Yamguchi!"  
"Don't get lost !"

At almost record time (getting a bit lost here and there in which Yamaguchi helped steer him back on course) Hinata and Yamaguchi made it back before dark. Sawamura was waiting with Suga who upon spotting the two smiled warmly  
"Welcome back"  
Hinata nervously replied,  
"W-we're back.."  
He turned to Sawamura who sighed a bit (probably from relief after being worried since Hinata left) but pointed towards the room they will be using to sleep for the next week. They both nod back and walk towards their room where Hinata was immediately attacked by Kageyama demanding answers while Hinata dodges his attacks just barley. Yamaguchi watched a bit sweat dropping before noticing Tsukishima appearing next to him(a towel over his shoulders and feeling tired from just watching the duo bicker)  
"Ah, Tsukki did you just get out of the shower?"  
Tsukishima's eyes linger at the duo for a bit longer before turning to Yamaguchi  
"Hm. .....So?"  
Yamaguchi can tell Tsukishima was referring to where he and Hinata went which caused Yamaguchi to look uncertain. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow in confusion while Yamaguchi was wondering if he should tell him... it wasn't a secret or anything and he will find out sooner or later but he was unsure how Tsukishima will react to the news...he didn't want to set the blonde off (despite how uncaring he looks on the surface, Yamaguchi knows better) and settled for something in the middle  
"You'll find out tomorrow.."  
He left Tsukishima more confused than anything  
"...Tomorrow?"  
His frown depends a bit before he tries to push it to the back of his mind, nothing he can really do .....

 

Morning practice started as normal, each team took turns in practice matches against a random team and as usual, the loser team faced the penalties... Hinata was just finishing his set of drives when he looked up to see his friends peak out from the open gym door, eyes wandering before they settle on Hinata's which in turn caused him to quickly get up to greet them.  
" Izumi!Kouji! You made it!!!"  
The team not playing turned to see what caused the commotion while certain players who were currently playing couldn't help but turn at the sound of Hinata's voice (being so hard to ignore. Especially for Oikawa who was later hit by Iwaizumi for letting the volleyball pass him). In front of the entrance were two males they can only assume are Izumi and Kouji which was a bit strange but onlookers did tend to come by especially if they are with a team like the managers and even family like Tanaka's sister, Saeko. That being said, it wasn't so much as the presence of onlookers that was strange to them but the look on Hinata's face as he greeted his ....friends?Family member?Acquaintance? The others were unsure which only triggered many questions and for some a strange feeling in the pit of their stomachs....

Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi for answers (as did probably the rest of the members nearby causing Yamaguchi to gulp feeling trapped). Only Sawamura and Suga were brave enough to approach the trio which was caught up in the moment. Hinata happily chatting to Izumi and Kouji while they nodded, listened to what he said (practically glowing) until they notice the figures approaching behind Hinata and motioned for Hinata causing him to turn around and forget whatever he was saying to introduce Sawamura and Suga.  
" Oh, so these are your teammates from junior high? Well you're welcome to stay to watch"  
Sawamura smiled, shaking Kouji's hand (who nodded, acknowledging Hinata's captain) while Izumi greeted Suga,  
"Thank you for taking care of Hinata, I know he can be a handful."  
"No no the pleasures mine, he is one of our precious teammates. "  
They chatted more but Hinata felt it was more like a parent meeting and tried to tell them he wasn't a kid. While this happened, the rest were left in their confusion but only the rest of Karasuno was filled in by Yamaguchi.  
"His old teammates?"  
"Oh I remember they were playing during Hinata's first match against Kageyama's team"  
Kageyama stood there pondering at Tanaka's words , trying to remember ... Meanwhile, Tukishima was confused when relief washed over him from the news...his confusion caused him to be more annoyed so he tried to ignore it... Still, the uneasiness did not leave... 

Anyone can see how close the trio was, laughing to what Sawamura and Suga said (leaving Hinata looking flustered).  
The sound of the whistle took them out of their conversation as Hinata wave at them one last time before turning around to follow Sawamura and Suga towards the court for their practice match against Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again I'll do my best to update when I can even if its just a small chapter bug I really do appreciate comments and feedback it helps me do better and really motivates me to update as much as I can :)


	4. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma were curious and look ready to seek answers. Little did they know, Oikawa (let's not forget Iwa-Chan) are not far behind looking for answers of their own. But what they didn't know is this is a test of who can be the most observant....who could that be??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be with ch.3 but I didn't want to make anyone wait for too long so here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy

Nekoma stood just a couple points ahead but could not relax with Karasuno right behind them like stubborn crows . Still, it was a peculiar match, appearing normal as always so it's probably hard to tell how most players seem a bit distracted, especially when they heard the gasps of amazement from witnessing the infamous quick attack. It was still a sight to behold after the development to control such a weapon but Kageyama didn't know why he was uneasy to use their attack and felt it more when Hinata had a look, trying to show off to his friends who watched in amazement .  
"Kageyama!"  
He looked over to see Hinata hold his hand out waiting for a high five, and not able to deny Hinata he returned it with a small smile at the guy's antics  
"Come on idiot, we still have to win"  
"Osu"  
Kuroo stood on the other side with a hand on his hip and the other running his fingers through his hair  
"Maa, Chibi-chan gets to have some fans supporting him but we're stuck without a cheerleader, right Kenma?"  
Kenma seem to ignore Kuroo's antics but Hinata seem to have heard them loud and clear  
"Do you want a cheerleader, Kuroo?"  
Kuroo puts on a pondering look  
"Maybe I'd like a cute little cheerleader...hm...ah!"  
Kuroo's expression changes into a look of just remembering something causing Hinata to unconsciously lean a bit forward in curiosity (not paying attention to Kuroo's growing smirk...)  
"Why don't you become our cheerleader Chibi-chan?"  
...only to now back off in shock and embarrassment  
"What?!M-m-me?!"  
Kuroo's smirk widen in response and held back his oncoming laugh attack (watching Hinata's bright red face)  
"You seem perfect for the role right Kenma?"  
Kenma was torn between stopping Kuroo's torcher on the poor boy but at the thought of his question he couldn't help but nod a bit  
'Kenma too?!'  
Hinata was paralyzes in shock while Kuroo leans a bit forward, closer to the net so only Hinata can hear.  
"How about a wager, we win, you become our cheerleader, you win and you can make us do anything you'd like"  
Kuroo's voice sounded suggestive but completely passes Hinata who was in his thought with a look of horror at the thought of being a cheerleader (hopefully not wearing a skirt which was impossible since there wasn't any uniforms like those nearby but it still worried Hinata). Not knowing what was happening, Kageyama dragged the poor boy by his collar yelling at him to hurry (as their coach called a timeout for a short water break to catch their breath). Only Tsukishima saw them(cough*Kuroo*cough) picking on Hinata and glared at them before turning around to set his water bottle down, feeling increasingly annoyed and like he has to try harder now.  
"Guess we pissed off Karasuno"  
Kuroo laughs lightheartedly although he had to admit it was hard to keep from bursting out laughing when Hinata's reactions along with the others were just priceless.  
After that it seemed like for some players of Karasuno, they could not afford to loose and after rounds of back and forth, Karasuno managed to snatch the match point. At that last score, Kageyama was ready to hit the ball towards one of the spikers running forward towards the net. Low and behold that behind them all was Hinata who quickly moved towards the direction the ball will meet him halfway and for that's second he was suspended in the air, his eyes met with Kenma's just as it had before only now did the ball hit just behind the line separating their previous loss with their current win signaled by the whistle. Hinata jumped for joy for not having to wear a cheerleader outfit, confusing his team before they were shut up by coach Ukai and Sawamura (who told Tanaka to put his shirt back on).  
Tsukishima sent a mocking grin towards Nekoma causing them to feel a little ticked off not really knowing why.  
"There goes our cheerleader"  
Kuroo mocked (silently letting his mini dream of Hinata the cheerleader go) while Kenma walked over to Hinata to try to explain(apologize) but could only stand there until Hinata notice him.  
" Oh hey Kenma! Good timing! I wanted to you to meet Izumi and Kouji. "  
Kenma let Hinata introduce him, (slightly sinking behind Hinata for confort) before giving a small bow which Izumi returned.  
"So you're Kenma?Hinata told us a lot about you."  
Kouji's comment took Kenma aback not just from his fatherly protective voice (like he was meeting his son's 'partner' )but also the fact that Hinata talked about him. For some reason he felt a little happy to hear that ...oh...right...he almost forgot. He tried to apologize to Hinata about earlier only to get a confused look on response,  
"Why are you apologizing for? ...Oh! You mean the bet with Kuroo? Ah, I was scared for a minute at the thought of wearing a cheerleader outfit..."  
Kenma was puzzled by where he got that from, only to stumble a bit as Hinata leaned a bit forward  
"BUT. We still won so tell Kuroo a deals a deal!"  
Kenma turned around to walk back to his team (getting ready for their penalty) hoping the heat from his face will disappear....thankfully, Hinata did not see this and happily waved at Kenna before turning back to Izumi and Kouji who had shared a knowing look before letting Hinata pull them to meet the rest of Karasuno.

Aside from the people previously introduced, Nishinoya ,Asahi, Ennoshita and Tanaka welcomed them with open arms while some of them were...hesitant. That being Kageyama who was a bit blunt recalling their...um, 'lack of skill'(by which he just settled for "suck") from the last time they met which Kouji was a little ticked off and Hinata ready to defend them only to be stopped by Izumi trying to calm them down. Izumi admitted their lack of skill which is why he is glad Hinata was able to find a team in Karasuno, leaving both Nishinoya and Tanaka in tears (and Kageyama a little guilty). Soonafter, Kouji crossed his arms and told Kageyama if it was soccor he could take him down just as much as Izumi could in basketball which caused a (friendly?) 'debate' about who could beat who at what.  
Tsukishima remained hesitant about the two. Hinata of course dragged Tsukishima into their conversation not letting him escape  
"You probably can't tell but this giant here is obsessed with dinosaurs , surprising right?'  
Tsukishima's eyes met Hinata's eyes gleaming in amusement and a devilish grin spread across his face. Tsukishima could only stare back ticked off(in embarrassment?) by both his comment and gaze pointed his direction.  
"Well you should be thankful dinosaurs don't exist but then again you'd be too small for them to see, even an insect would be bigger"  
At the mention of his height, Hinata fumed at Tsukishima .

Once practice was over, Hinata went over to bid his friends goodbye.  
"Will you guys come back tomorrow?"  
"Of course Shou-chan, we are here for a couple days."  
Izumi's smile falters a bit noticing Hinata unusually silent.  
"Hinata?"  
" Izumi, Kouji...I'm glad I got to see you guys again."  
Only Hinata could say such things with a straight face which never ceases to make them embarrassed. After recovering, Kouji ruffled Hinata's hair a little too hard causing Hinata to bend foward enough to prevent him from seeing his friend's faces.  
"Idiot, you're not the only one."  
This causes Hinata to perk up to see Kouji's face flush more in embarrassment from his own words before coughing, turning away. Izumi turned from Kouji to meet Hinata's wide eyes  
"Take care okay Shou-chan? We'll see you tomorrow."  
Hinata waves at the figures slowly dissapearing ahead  
" Don't overwork yourself OK?"  
"I won't!"  
Hinata yells back, giving one last wave before heading back, not seeing the other two suspicious figures approaching the fading ones.

 

Oikawa was able to gather they were Hinata's friends from the events that unfolded inside the gym today but here he was dragging Iwaizumi along to get some answers from them now that Hinata has left. He didn't really understand why he was so intent on knowing what they were to Hinata but he was recently aware of his 'small crush' on Hinata (which Iwa-chan called infatuation from having to hear Oikawa's 'stupid too much information complaints' as he calls it even though Oikawa knows Iwaizumi seems to agree about a few things regarding the orange ball of sunshine that is always too much for their eyes and heart).  
Back to the mission, once they approached the two he remembered Hinata cal them 'Izumi and Kouji'. Now thay he was closer, he was a bit unsure about his next move. In fear of Iwaizumi's wrath for not thinking things through, he decided to play it smooth as he always did . Izumi and Kouji looked at him puzzled by his presence before Izumi had a look of recognition,  
"Are you the Grand Ki--, I mean Oikawa Tooru? And...Iwaizumi Hajime??"  
Oikawa couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his nickname  
"I take it Hinata told you about us?"  
Kouji seemed to catch on as Izumi nods in response  
" Oh yeah, you're that 'Grand king pretty boy' Hinata vowed to defeat along with Kageyama ?"  
Izumi scolded Kouji while Oikawa stood there unsure if he heard right. He didn't know his smirk grew wider,  
"He called me pretty boy?"  
Before Izumi could silence Kouji, Kouji nodded  
"He complains how you're always surrounded by girls looking cool even when Karasuno finally won against you."  
Oikawa has long since gone to cloud nine at this newly obtained information which left it up to Iwaizumi to drag him back down to reality in order to deflate his ego (or else he won't hear the end of his oncoming gloating chatter. Izumi looked from Kouji to Iwaizui before he thought of something  
" Hinata also talked about you too Iwaizumi."  
Iwaizumi (who was currently trying to slap some sense into the long gone Oikawa) paused , eyedbrows knitten together which Izumi took as a sign to continue.  
" He says there is this really strong player in Aobajousai who he doesn't admit he admires ."  
It was now Iwaizumi's turn to feel like he is about to fly off but he manages to keep it together while he hears Kouji tell Izumi they have to leave before it gets dark causing them to bid their goodbyes and continue walking down the road. Iwaizumi was left him his thought, dragging an unresponsive Oikawa back to the gym (rip oikawa).

 

"You told him that on purpose didn't you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tsk. Act innocent if you'd like but I'm still winning this bet"  
" Well Sawamura-kun and Suga-kun seem very sure of themselves ."  
"And you?"  
" I don't know but...it's not too far off. You saw his reaction."  
"Psh. I'm still going to win this."  
"Maybe, good luck Kouji."  
"Back at you Izumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I'm hoping to explore more of the relationships between 'Hinata's little harem '(unknown to him) but I like to have my fun with the concept so I may go off board xD


	5. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An after practice match now takes a twist with trying to score more than just points. Hinata has no idea what he got himself into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to go back a lot to fix my mistakes but I'll try to make time to check my spelling in order to not submit you to such terrible mistakes

(Back inside the gym during the time Oikawa and Iwaizumi sneaked out)

Walking back to the gym, Hinata was not prepared to have the entrance blocked....one second he watched his friend's dissapearing back before turning around to bump into someone's (rock hard) chest. Looking up to see what or who he hit, his eyes made contact with Aone Takanobu's eyes looking down at him with his usual expression. Now, Hinata has nothing against Aone (even going as far to say he and Aone have some friendly rivalry since their last encounter) but when the most intimidating looking guy hovers over you with the most intense look, it's hard for Hinata to not shriek in surprise(fear). Aone continues to stare back at Hinata unfazed (probably thinking how adorable he sounded) while a few onlookers sweatdropped at the scene (not blaming Hinata but thinking how it must look like to others). Not able to get any words out, he continues staring until someone stepped in.  
"Hey! Mini spiderman!"  
Yuuuji Terushima seemingly unaware of the atmosphere, runs up to them, casually swinging his arm over Hinata. Hinata turns his attention to Terushima, seemingly forgetting as well,  
"Oh, Mr.Close-cropped hair!"  
"Geh. Don't give me that weird nickname... Anyways , want to practice a little longer?" 'Perhaps alone'  
He didn't say the later but it was written on his face quite clear....just not clear enough for Hinata to catch on. At the sound of practice Hinata jumped up nodding excitingly. However, before running, he looked back to Aone who looked like he really wanted to say something..  
"Do you want to join us?"  
They were a bit taken aback by Hinata's question but Aone settled for a small but firm nod. (except for Tersushima who felt his mini 'one-on-one practice ' dream shatter)....  
"Hey Hey Hey! If you guys are practicing we're joining too! No one can beat team owl!"  
Suddenly Bokuto appeared with Akashi (who he probably dragged along) looking confident . Hinata's smile widened recalling the last time they joined forces against Kuroo, Lev and Tsukishima .  
Suddenly a thought hits Hinata leading him to ask (dragged) the others to join. (Unfortunetly for him Oikawa was 'too broken to practice' according to Iwaizumi who seemed out of it when Hinata asked them). After some debate (rock-paper-scissors) they had their teams.

Team Sun was: Hinata, Bokuto, Akaashi, Aone and Kenma

Team Moon: Tsukishima, Kuroo, Kageyama , Lev and Terushima

"Eeehh? I feel like I'm in the wrong team..."  
Terushima was disappointed he didn't get to be in the same team as Hinata but he was more unsettled by the glares he is receiving from his current teammates who saw him cling to Hinata too much for their liking (*coughKageyamacough*)  
"I feel the same"  
Kuroo commented, glancing over to Tsukishima who seems like he will not let what happen earlier go anytime soon... He looked over to Kenma who listened to Hinata happily chatting away  
'I feel more surprised Kenma actually accepted..'  
Bokuto stood in front of Kuroo (on the opposite side of the net), his arms crossed over his chest before throwing Kuroo a peace sign, moving this fingers apart and together like scissors [A/N]).  
"Rules are rules, right Akaashi? Losers have to clean up the gym!"  
"Heh, you're on."  
Kageyama did solo practices in their previous training camp so it was all new to him. For him however instead of Hinata's team, he was stuck with Tsukishima (not that Tsukishima was any happier about it either, especially with Kuroo). Lev was oblivious to the tense atmosphere on his side of the court while Aone was silently happy he made it on Hinata's team. Kenma was hesitant to join but after Hinata's pleads he was forced to comply, thankfully he was in Hinata's team to it wasn't all that bad..(he thinks , looking at the other team's heavy atmosphere before turning back to Hinata's lighter mood (happily chatting away.)

They didn't know when their friendly match became a war. It started when Aone successfully shut down Terushima even as a single iron wall. Terushima childishly pounts and for more reasons than one.  
"Wow it's so cool upclose!"  
Hinata practically bounces in joy, face full of awe like a kid during Christmas.  
"Hm"  
Hinata continues to bounce while Aone silently stands there, a blush spread across his cheeks trying to see anything aside from the bouncing ball of energy in front of him. Now whenever team Sun scores a point, it would consist in Hinata and them celebrating.. That being Bokuto highfiving Hinata, Akaashi ruffling Hinata's hair and Kenma having a similar experience like Aone (although he won't admit he accepts Hinata's hugs willingly for both the warm feeling only Hinata can cause but also the reaction from across the court like Kuroo's). Speaking of teams, Team Moon's atmosphere grew heavier with each celebration (Tsukishima and Kageyama having their own disputes that Kuroo isn't making it any better) Terushima tries to look cool here and their but ends up pounting when he doesn't succeed his hits (or simply Hinata wasn't looking). At one point Lev was able to block Hinata's hit causing Hinata to childishly glare at him, cursing his outrageous height. Lev smiled back a little provoking  
"I finally stopped you."  
"I'll get the next one"  
Hinata replied bodly, reeled in by Lev's challenge . His face was challenging but that smile of his seemed dangerous, Lev gulped feeling a shiver run down his spine as it probably created a similar reaction for the others.  
In response, the game proceeded back and forth until that moment Hinata made certain on his word . He strikes Lev's fingertips but now instead of tumbling, he decends like a crow and Lev was the one to stumble. Hinata's eye-blinding smile radiates in Lev's direction, still taken aback literally from the ball's force and a bit from Hinata's smile that can leave others stumbling for words (it's almost established as people's reaction to his crazy ability to jump)  
Before Hinata could speak, some of the managers told them its time to eat so they postponed their little battle for a much needed food break. 

 

Hinata was walking down the dark hallway on his way to the bathroom when he heard a sound causing him to freeze up in fear. Hearing footsteps grow closer, his mind was screaming 'Nononononononononononononononononono' before squeezing his eyes and slowly turning around (expecting what? A ghost? Monster?Worse?!). But as fate would have it, he was instead met with Kentaro Kyotani which Hinata wasn't sure to feel relieve or more fear.  
'Eeekkk! It's mad dog!!!'  
He tried to hold back his shriek, swallowing the lump in his throat, his sudden need to go to the bathroom gone .  
Seeing as neither one of them has made a move since Hinata's brain froze on him, he decided to break the silence...  
"W-w-w-what? W-wanna fight?"  
Hinata raised his hands in front of him only for Kentaro to walk closer. Hinata started to freak out more until Kentaro was in front of him , cornering him. After a few seconds Hinata heard him mutter only one word  
"Move."  
Hinata complied, a bit lost until he notice the bending machine that was behind him. He watched as Kentaro insert some money and pushing a button to have a box of strawberrymilk fall and land down with a 'plop'. Kentaro reached down and took the drink, silently detatching the straw and stabbing it into the box before taking a sip...  
"What?"  
Hinata, too distracted by such similar antics from Kageyama, quickly snapped out of his staring at the sound of Kentarou's voice causing him to quickly shaking his head  
"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone.."  
Kentarou raised an eyebrow before shrugging and sitting down on the bench nearby. Hinata, now a bit more comfortable, sat down next to Kentaro and after a few second of silence, he decided to look over at the blond next to him.  
" Soo.....why are you up so late?"  
When Kentaro turned to glare at him, Hinata was about ready to apologize profusly only to see Kentaro's face turn to glare at the floor infront of him...  
".....can't sleep"  
He almost missed it but managed to catch part of Kentaro's muttering. Still, Hinata blinked a bit not sure if he heard right but convinced himself he hear right...  
"Hm....when I can't sleep I usually toss a volleyball around..."  
Hinata mumbled to himself... Kentaro turned to look over at Hinata with a funny look on his face which caused the words to fly out of Hinata's mouth before he could stop them.  
"Want to try it?"

So there they were outside , tossing a volleyball around, Hinata torn between slapping himself and enjoying a bit of extra practice receiving. After a while Hinata was able to get Kentaro to open up even if just a bit... From what he would piece together (which he felt both surprised and proud of himself) he can tell Kentaro has trouble making friends and cooperating well with his teammates(unless Iwaizumi makes him) due to his personality, causing him to feel troubled (especially after his match with Karasuno when he didn't want to let his team down). Hinata was the opposite (in terms of personality) but from what they have in common, their love of volleyball, he suggested to start with that.  
"Hm.....well, you could try practicing with others, I learned a lot from people like Bokuto from the last time we had training camp . I think Grand king, Iwaizumi and the rest of Aobajousai think of you as a precious member, they let play as a teammate so I don't think it's a bother to them. I mean I sucked at first but my teammates didn't hold it against me and I learned to be better like controlling our quick attack because I use to let Kegeyama do all the work and I really wanted to do more...ah, sorry....Anyways, I think we should do our best during this training camp!"  
'Ah, I got carried away....is he mad...?'  
Hinata finished quickly feeling unnerved at Kentaro's silence....meanwhile Kentaro took in Hinata's words, his eyes looking down at the volleyball in his hands while his mind wandered....  
"...OK."  
This time Hinata heard him loud and clear and immediately smiled, determined.  
"Alright."  
After a few more tosses they finally went back to their room to sleep. He was happy he could help Kentaro ....only....  
'I CANT SLEEP! I'M TOO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW!!!AAAAAHHHH!'  
Hinata tossed and turn before a pillow was thrown at him  
"Keep it down idiot!"  
This caused more bickering as they woke a few other members until Sawamura told them all to shut up and go to bed, ceasing all noise immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] : I can't really explain the motion but he does it in the anime when he and Kuroo are talking to Tsukishima i believe(if that helps a bit)
> 
> Thanks again for reading I love reading your comments , it helps me continue knowing you guys are enjoying each chapter :)


	6. Penalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team should really expect anything when it comes to Hinata but what happens when it looks like someone might try something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, I had so much happened over the weekend its insane, but I won't bore you  
> Also sorry if the characters get ooc here and there I do try to keep them true to their personality but it gets a bit tricky sometimes

They should not be surprised at this point when it comes to Hinata's tendancies but he always found a way to leave them speechless and this morning was no exception. As usual, Hinata greet the others in his usual energetic self. Bokuto had him in a playful headlock when Hinata was trying to squirm out of his hold but lost his balance when Bokuto let him go ...straight into Kentaro's chest. The others stared in silence, waiting for either one to move, their minds thinking the same thing  
'Oh shit..'  
Hinata however lifts his head up so he can see Kentaro's right above him and still leaning on him, casually greets 'Mad dog'.  
"Oh! Morning Kentaro-Chan!"  
The most shocking thing was despite his frown, you can see a hint of emotion before he turns his head away from the orange head resting on his chest  
"Hn........ Morning......"  
No one was more surprised than Aobajousai who could not get anything out of the boy unless they were Iwaizumi, not even Oikawa......speaking of them.....

While Aobajousai wondered about their captain and ace's whereabouts , The others were talking about some bets going around, some unknown *cough* but majority were about penalty ideas that the loser has to do on top of their initial penalty...this scared Hinata, whose stomach felt more in pain the more he let his mind wander on the horrible penalties the others had in mind (not knowing most were directed at him by a selected few)  
"...b-bathroom..."  
The others watched (sweat dripping or silently laughing) as the boy excuses himself, clinching his stomach while he staggers to the bathroom....

"Ugh...."  
Hinata felt like he did the first time Karasuno had their first official match, if not a bit more weakened... He couldn't help it everytime this kind of thing happened but he shook his head trying to loose any bad thoughts...it'll be OK, all he has to do is win and everything will be fine.....right?  
In the middle of his mini self peptalk, he didn't hear the bathroom door open until he opened his eyes and through the mirros's reflection spotted Iwaizumi and Oikawa staring down at him.  
"Eeiiiii!"  
Hinata quickly turned around to face them , if his stomach didn't hurt he would have raised his fist in defense.  
"Yaho~ chibi-chan! Say, why is it that we always meet here ? Were you following us?"  
"W-what?! N-no! You are the ones following m-ugh.."  
'It's not my fault this happens whenever I go to the bathroom ...I thought I was safe today too.....'  
Hinata thought as he clutched his stomach but still made an effort to glare back at them weakly.  
This only made Oikawa grin wider , he leaned closer.  
"I don't blame you though, after all I am such a 'pretty boy' right Hina-cha--!"  
Before Oikawa can proceed with his shameless flirting, he was hit by Iwaizumi who scolded him for teasing the sick boy. Oikawa clutched his head, sitting off at the corner, calling Iwa-chan a meany.  
"Here"  
Iwaizumi pulled out a stomach pill and handed it to Hinata (don't ask him where he got it, he has those mom powers plus his questionable knowledge regarding Hinata's stomachaches). Hinata accepts it slightly confused but not about to argue, he takes his eyes from the pill in his hands to look up at Iwaizumi with wide eyes that melt into a weak smile, still bright as usual.  
Iwaizumi had to squint a bit from his smile but took notice....Hinata appeared slightly paler than usual...  
"Are you sick?"  
Oikawa quickly rejoined them to also take notice of Hinata's complex ...  
"You ok chibi-chan?"  
Hinata was a bit confused at the question, he was a little nauseous but that was probably from his stomachache...  
"!"  
He felt Oikawa hold his head delicately and press their foreheads together, the unexpected touch caused Hinata to jump a little while he looked straight into Oikawa's brown eyes  
"I-i'm fine, i-it's just a stomachache....."  
Hinata managed to squeak a response hoping it was enough to have Oikawa release him but alas it didn't sound so convincing. Oikawa's eyebrowns knitted together before he turn to Iwaizumi who seemed to understand and also moved to replace Oikawa's cold touch with his own. Hinata felt himself flush more at the closeness of both players... He almost missed Iwaizumi's question  
"Did you sleep properly?"  
Hinata quickly shakes his his head feeling flustered  
"Yes no!"  
"Yes no?"  
"Um, I was too excited to sleep .....but I'm alright! My stomach's feeling better too so...uh..."  
Hinata fumbled with his fingers before he looked straight up at them (who were pulled back into reality from their thoughts concerning a cute flustered Hinata)  
"I have to go! Thanks again!"  
Hinata sprinted out of the restroom like his life depended on it, leaving the two long behind....

"Dumbass! You're late!"  
Hinata was struggling against Kageyama's grip aimed towards his poor head when Sugar came up to them  
"Are you feeling better Hinata? You took a while in there...."  
"Y-yes, I'm fine..."  
Kageyama raised an eyebrow at Hinata's stuttering while Hinata tried to push the earlier incident out of his mind.  
"He was probably too scared because he think he'll loose"  
Tsukishima commented as he walked by with Yamaguchi right with him, slightly concerned for Hinata but continued to follow Tsukki towards the court along with the rest of the team. Before Hinata could retort, Nishinoya placed a hand on his shoulder and send him a thumbs up  
"Don't worry Hinata, I'll make sure to keep the ball in the air for as long as I can! We won't loose to them!"  
"Exactly! You have your senpais right with you so don't sweat it! Let's show these city boys what us country boys are made of!"  
Tanaka finished by charging foward, taking his shirt off only to put it back on (at the sight of Daichi' glare not too far).  
"A-are you okay Hinata?"  
Hinata didn't see when Asahi appeared behind Nishinoya but he looked very concerned for Hinata. He almost thought he would say he looked pale but this time Hinata was able to give an answer.  
"I'm fine! More importantly, let's go win another round!"

 

Karasuno was in good shape today like yesterday but Izumi and Kouji felt uneasy when they looked over at Hinata, from their seats and Hinata's constant moving they could not see his complex very well but they were sure something was off about him. When it came to Karasuno's next match, at the sound of Aobajousai being their opponent, Hinata had visibly paled before looking around nervously,  
"What's wrong with you today, are you sick again?"  
"N-nothings wrong with me, bakageyama! "  
While still being concerned this still sparked an argument between Kageyama and Hinata which only Daichi could silence just as suddenly as it started. Still, Hinata seemed a bit more gittery and silent as they stood on the court ,  
"Stay still won't you? You're giving me a headache."  
Tsukishima only felt his eyebrow twitch in growing annoyance to the boy's silent fidgetting. He felt like something happened with Hinata and the other team judging from Oikawa and Iwaizumi's glances towards Hinata. As much as he wanted to know we was also at his wits end just watching the boy unable to stay still....he said one more thing in an attempt to make him stop.  
" If you don't stop that, your sleeping outside with Aobajousai"  
He said it in order to watch Hinata's reaction and sure enough it seems those two were responsible. Thankfully, Kageyama kicked Hinata (literally) out of his stiffened state (Tsukishima was almost about to do the same) leaving Hinata in pain but more focused on the game. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were focused as usual but still felt worried for Hinata who seemed better but his movements seemed sluggish if only by small portion so it was hard to tell. 

During Karasuno's penalty, Hinata felt Kenma's eyes on him and turned to look to see sure enough golden eyes on him.  
"Kenma?'  
He was done with his runs so while everyone else finished or went to retrieve their water bottles from the managers, Hinata walked towards Kenma standing near the gym doors. At the sound of his name, Kenma looked away but after a while looked back when Hinata was in front of him, Kenma looked like he was torn about asking Hinata something before...  
"Are..."  
Hinata seemed to know what he was about to ask and quickly nodded reasurring Kenma who didn't really buy it but didn't say anymore  
"So, chibi-chan what are you going to make us do for our penalty?"  
Kuroo walked up to them, a hand resting on his hip and a lazy grin on his face waiting for Hinata's response. Hinata was confused until it hit him what he was referring to.  
"....Oh, you mean our bet?... Hm....."  
Hinata looked like he was in deep thought before he looked at them and suggested they have to practice with him but Kuroo just chuckled at him  
"Really? We practice either way without a bet, don't you have anything else in mind?"  
"Like what?"  
Kuroo had a couple things in mind but Kenma shut him up before he could verbally suggest them. Hinata only heard a bit of the first suggestion but it made him curious  
"You mean I sleep with you guys like a sleepover?"  
Kenma was ready to shut Kuroo up before he explained but Hinata seemed to beat him to it with his bright excited eyes  
"That sounds like fun! Let's do that!"  
Kenma wanted to be the voice of reason not knowing if Hinata would get in trouble for doing this but he had no way of fighting against Hinata with that expression especially when Hinata turned to Kenma chatting away about playing the video games he reccomended and how much fun it would be ...  
"Come on it'll be fun. Don't you want Hinata to stay over with us Kenma?"  
Kuroo was amused by the whole thing (100% onboard even if its not what he had in mind) and Kenma couldn't argue against two idiots so he was forced to agree.....what have that agreed to....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short but I don't want to make you guys wait any longer plus I have to sleep earlier now ...but thank you for reading and I'll do my best to make the next one better ＼(;´□｀)/


	7. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a sleepover with Nekoma but he didn't know this was more than a sleepover to the others...it was a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slow with updates but I've had a couple things taking my time up so apologies again

"...did you sneak out?"  
Kuroo was in the background trying so hard to supress his laughter while Kenma stood in front of the open door, staring at a red Hinata.  
"Its not my faul-mph-"  
Kenma put his hand over the loudmouth's lips on impulse to keep him quiet. His eyes widened a bit at the realization of his actions and he pulls his hand away and looks away while moving to give Hinata room to walk in. His mind was trying not to remember how Hinata's lips felt underneath his palm and instead focuses on what Hinata was trying to say before he hushed him.  
"I had to because Bakageyama said no and Tsukishima wouldn't move away from the door no matter how much I bugged him. "  
Hinata whispered, exasperated from his teammate's actions but Kuroo was only amused by it  
"Hm~ ,Who would have thought.."  
"Thought what?"  
"Hm? Nothing just wondering how scared you must have been coming here in the middle of the night. You should have called us to pick you up , I would've lend you my arm~"  
Kuroo grinned wider at Hinata's protests until Kenma told Kuroo to stop teasing Hinata and keep it down or else the others will wake up. But alas, Lev was a surprisingly light sleeper and at the sight of Hinata, he was wide awake (giving Kenma a headache at the thought of another loud idiot he has to deal with).  
"Hey Kenma?"  
Kenma looked over at Hinata, having to squint even in a dark room at the sight of the sparking bright eyes looking straight at him.  
"Can we play Mario kart? Can we, can we??"  
Despite Kenma sighing anyone can see how his eyes look fondly at the boy infront of him...  
"Sure Shouyo"

No one knew how it turned out like this but it looked like the most natural position for them, Kuroo took notice how close Hinata stood next to Kenma (who was surprisingly comfortable with the closeness and even let Hinata rest his head on the boy's shoulder). Hinata's eyes were glued to the console in Kenma's hands but gave small encouragements whenever Kenma passed another NPC. Kuroo knew he wouldn't win against Kenma (with Kenma being the more experienced game enthusiast ) but the sight of them made him more incline to accept his defeat and just enjoy Hinata's smile as well as Kenma's small hint of emotion (Kuroo makes note to tease him about it later...)towards the said orangehead .

When Hinata was handed the console, their position shifted to where Hinata was between Kenma's legs (his back pressed onto Kenma's chest) while Kenma's head rested over one of his shoulders and his arms circling to hold the console over Hinata, his hands resting over his as he guides Hinata along. Hinata had his tough out to the side in concentration making Kuroo's eyes wander from the game to Hinata until he could no longer concentrate on the game in his hands.  
'Not fair...'  
Kuroo thought in defeat while Hinata gave Kenma a quick hug when he passed Kuroo's character and made it to the finish line 1st place.  
"I'm next!"  
Lev said grabbing the console from Kuroo's shaky hand (feeling suddenly drained like he was overexposed to the sun)  
"Um....Lev..."  
"Yeah?"  
Hinata was unsure how it happened but Lev had sat down to be in the same position as he and Kenma were...only with Lev's height....let's say it was as if Lev was hovering over Hinata who looked even smaller (Kuroo had to look away before he had another laughing fit).  
"Jealous~?"  
Kenma frowned, ignoring Kuroo's teasing and focused on the game in his hands  
"Go easy on me okay ?"  
'Looks like he wont be going easy on you..'  
Kuroo thought as he looked over af Lev who was just as hooked into the game as Hinata...

Hinata was silent unsure how to deal with this but that's when Lev said something. Hinata was about to looks up  
"Did you say som---!!!"  
That's when Lev moved his body to the left , while drifting along the curvy road on the game . Hinata was initially taken aback by the sudden movement he almost turned around to hold onto Lev in fear or falling over but when Lev moved back to continue driving straight, it took Hinata a minute to process before he excitingly looked from Lev to the game  
"Do that again!"  
Lev just laughed, fortunetly for him this was one of the more crazy roads full or turns and curves. Now every time Lev approached a turn, he would move his body along with his character in the game causing a very amused Hinata to go along and do the same, but as they approached the end (both leaned forward in hopes of crossing the line), a blue shell appeared out of nowhere and blew their car up giving Kenma who was not far behind the change to take the lead and win .  
"Agh!!"  
Lev and Hinata both left victory slip their fingers while Kenma looks at his victory screen unfazed  
" You did that on purpose didn't you?"  
"...did not."  
Kuroo only laughed , he knew Kenma had planned this , being able to pass Lev long ago. 

After another round, Lev let himself fall to the floor in defeat while Hinata mumbled to himself  
" I thought we could win this time..."  
Kenma felt a little bad (but not so bad when he looked back to Lev pulling at hair).  
Kuroo enjoyed watching the scene play out but one look from his phone's clock told him if they didn't sleep now, they would not survive the next day of practice. The others were reluctant (Hinata and Lev) but eventually everyone agreed they didn't want to have to run extra laps for staying up. Hinata brought a small futon to sleep on and they let themselves fall into a deep sleep...

...Only, Kenma wasn't able to sleep, (not because he would usually stay up playing games anyway) but because of a small noise that kept pulling him away from his sleep...in the end he felt himself reluctantly look around to find the source of the noise, his eyes squinting from sleep and small irritation....but....  
"Shouyou?"  
He moved closer to see Hinata tossing and turning but then there it was, a small coughing coming from the outline of Hinata Kenma's eyes barley spotted...this causes Kenma to feel worried and almost panic when he pulled the covers away to see a shivering Hinata, panting irregularly in short breaths and when Kenma placed his hand over Hinata's forehead, he almost flinched his hand away from now hot it was.  
"K-Kuroo...."  
Kuroo woke up immediately not from the nudge Kenma gave him but from Kenma's quiet but panicked voice lace with worry. He looked over to see Hinata cough more and knew the situation..his lips were tuged into a frown..  
"Dam....how did we not notice...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading


	8. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's sick leaving the others worried for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my tardiness, I know I said I will try to update as soon as I can but I shouldn't make you guys wait so long, even ot had to be a short and quick update , I'm sorry but enough of that I'll get straight into it!

"Hello....um, Where's Shouyo?"  
Izumi and Kouji watch Daichi's lips stretch into a line.  
"Hinata is....."

 

Daichi remember waking up to the sound of fast steps getting closer and slight panting. He was an early morning person but waking up in such a matter still irritated the captain and so with a frown he gets up, heading towards the door, his eyes squinting from the sleep and darkness.

"...Kuroo? What....?"  
"Hinata is sick."  
Daichi's initial confusion turned into wide awake alert as he followed Kuroo back to Nekoma's room where he practically pushed the door wide open  
"Hinata?"  
He looked down to see Hinata's shaking body cling to Nekoma's setter, Kenma holding their weakened wing spiker, rubbing his back and wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.  
" I brought the kit!"  
Daichi had to quickly step aside as Lev runs with a box and hands it to Kenma, sitting nearby watching as Kenma brings out a thermometer. At this point most of Nekoma was already awake and had equal face of both confusion replaced by worry.  
" Hinata probably had little sleep these few days and with the camp's training it must have caused a fever."  
Kuroo explained recalling the slight bangs that have developed in the younger boys's eyes along with his complex. Kuroo didn't have to explain more to see Daichi understood and walked towards the sick boy.  
" D-daichi..."  
Hinata's voice made Daichi grab his cold hand and look back to the boys face.  
"Idiot , I told you not to push yourself over and over..."  
"Hehe sorry captain...."  
Daichi can see Hinata's weak smile making him sigh a little, returning a small smile of his own before going back to his 'captain face'  
"You will not be participating tomorrow."  
Hinata's fell immediately and looked like he was fighting to say something but remained silent  
"You will take that time to rest and recover.......I can't have one of my best decoys get sick and leave us hanging."  
Looking at Hinata's surprised expression he continued.  
"So get better soon and return to practice when you're bettet ok?"  
Hinata smiled again and gave a small nodd.  
"O-osu.."

"Sorry about this."  
Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck explaining it was also their fault for not noticing and keeping the kid up which Hinata almost protested only for his to cough again and Kenma hushing him  
"Sh....sleep Shouyou"  
Hinata let Kenma's soothing voice null him to sleep while the captains continue to discuss things.  
In the end , Hinata stayed with Nekoma (who was already sleeping in Kenma's arm and at Kenma's surprising request was not to be disturbed and left in Kenma's care until Kuroo took over telling Kenma to rest not caring for his protests ).Daichi explained the situation to the rest of Karasuno soon after they awoke with questions regarding their missing member. The disappearance of their sunshine teammate caused a hole in their hole and with the looked of confusion from the other teams, it was hard to even concentrate in their matches. It wss hard from the captains to keep their team focused, Nekoma had also suffered a bit especially Kenma too distracted to analyze their opponent from his initial reluctance from leaving Hinata alone.

Izumi and Kouji looked at Daichi with great worry like parents hearing their kid has been hospitalized. During Karasuno's break , Daichi lead them to where Hinata was resting. Hinata had just woken from his long nap and looked over,  
"Izumi...Kouji?"  
Daichi could hear Kouji mutter "Idiot" before they steped in and conversate with the sick boy, Izuming the wet towel on Hinata's head. Hinata turns to catch Daichi's eye and inform him he is better before Kouji turns to scold him making Daichi smile at his antics  
" Then I better see you in perfect condition tomorrow to make up for today."  
Daichi crosses his arms, watching Hinata gulp. He soon excuses himself leaving Hinata in Kouji and Izumi's hand knowing the two will take good care of Hinata. 

 

It wasn't really a secret but when it slipped that Hinata was sick , it caused panic to some and made things a bigger mess. Most of this came from Aobajousai's captain feeling the urge to visit the boy before Iwaizumi shut his up (which wasn't going as planned as Oikawa was difficult to shut up).Even Kentaro (even Tsukishima and Aone) looked more upset than normal but also slightly guilty like he was partly to blame . Terushima was just as loud as Oikawa but his whole team quickly shut him up and stop him from leaving in the middle of their game. Suffice to say the absence of the sun caused a great whole and distress to the teams present in the gym which Half the captains tried to control while the other half was making worse. In the end they had to agree to an after practice visit which Hinata was left unaware and Daichi felt uneasy about....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and sticking around even if I'm late, I appreciate it!


	9. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eavesdropping is unbecoming of the captains as well as their respected teams but only HInata is oblivious to the effect of his words....

Izumi and Kouji were listening to HInata's stories, laughing as the ever energetic, with a face full of expression boy describes his infamous cursed encounters, with majority taking place infront of the bathroom . He was just telling them about bumping into the Aobajousai duo and even bumping into 'Japan' who was fighting with both Grand king and Aobajousai's Ace Iwaizumi. HInata was trying to copy their expressions, absorbed in his story to not hear the sound of footsteps approach the room. Izumi and Kouji took notice of the multiple footsteps approaching but an exchanged glass told each other to not inform Hinata still talking as always.  
"Maa, I was so scared to have their gazes on me, I thought they were going to bury me alive..."  
HInata shuttered at the thought, while Izumi and Kouji glances towards the door where behind probably stood the 'terrifying Grand King and Iwaizumi'. That conclusion brought a thought to their head and after another glance at each at each they agreed on something. Hinata was feeling much better but still had to drink some tea to soothe his tingling throat so he carefully he blew into the cup in his hands before he took a sip...  
"So what do you think of OIkawa and Iwaizumi?DIdn't you say they were cool and ---"  
The image of Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's face upclose flashed through Hinata's mind causing him to spit out his tea and almost drop the cuo of tea but thanks to his reflexes he managed to prevent another burn besides the one given to his toung.  
"W-Wha-! Why are you talking about that now?! And why are asking so suddenly?!"  
"Just curious."  
Kouji replied bluntly while Izumi sweat dropped.  
"What is that suppose to mean?!"  
"I think Kouji means that you talk about how scary they are but you also sound like you respect them too."  
"W-well, I don't hate them..."  
Hinata looked away, feeling embarassed by the sudden interogation.  
"So does that mean you like them?"  
"WH--?!"

Just then the door opened revealing Daichi and Suga. Hinata was too in shock to notice the others behind that scambled to move out of view ( as well as the sound of Kouji as he 'TSK'ed for the interuption) as Diachi and Suga walk in, shutting the door behind them. Hinata did his best to compose himself enough to greet his senpais.  
"How are you feeling Hinata?"  
"I-I'm fine....I can go back to practice anytime Captain!!"  
HInata loudly proclaimed looking ready to jump out of bed straight to the court.  
Daichi was trying to keep the boy put while Suga looked over to Izumi and Kouji with a knowing look (at which they turned away feeling read like an open book) before smiling and turning his attention to Hinata.  
"Now now Hinata you need to rest so you can join us tomorrow, you know Kozume was really worried about you."  
"Kenma was?"  
Hinata asked while Suga continued to smile, ignoring Kouji's glare and Izumi's and Daichi's stare.  
"He was very reluctant to leave you alone, even you were clunching desprately to him we had to pry you off him."  
"Suga!"  
HInata was completly red at this point , ready to search for a hole he can bury himself in and never reemerge. Daichi tried to stop Suga from embarassing the poor boy any further but Suga signaled to let him continue.  
"It's not just Kenma, Kageyama misses his partner."  
Hinata's shock prevented him from hearing the mufflied "I DID NOT" from behind door but what caused him to look over to the door was the sound of Bokuto cooming loud voice.  
"I'm going in too!!"  
In came barging in the one and only Bokuto with Akaashi not far behind but enough that he had failed to stop Bokuto. As a result the door was wide open exposing the rest eavesdroping, completly still (even Kageyama who look like he was struggling against the members holding him, presumingly trying to keep him quiet). Hinata's eyes lingered from the people exposed on the floor, before shifting his attention to Bokuto who stood in the middle of the room (probably unaware he just blew everyone's cover) with a wide grin a finger pointed straight at Hinata  
" Hey Hey Hey Hinata feeling better? Is it true? 'Cuz Akaashi thinks it'll be Tsukishima but I'm betting on my bro Kuro--!"  
Before Bokuto could spill anymore , Akaashi shut Bokuto up real quick.  
"You're too direct."  
Akaashi hissed in Bokuto's ear while Hinata looked between them in confusion ( while the guys previously mentioned quickly gathered some of the pieces together )  
"Tsukishima?Kuroo?....Bet?"  
"Ignore him. He is an idiot."  
Before Hinata could question further or process anything, Aone had walked up to him and exending his arm to hand him something in his fist.  
"Umm..."  
Hinata extending his arms, letting a single candy fall into his plams. He looks from the candy up to Aone's face who turns aways and walks out like nothing.  
"Thank you..."  
HInata mumbles as he plops the candy in his mouth and lit up like a kid on christmas. The sweetness of the candy melts and spreads in his mouth, soothing his sore throat and melting his thoughts away.  
"No fair"  
Terushima mumbles before he takes notice of another figure approaching Hinata. This time it was Kentaro who mumbled something before throwing Hinata a milk carton and running away. HInata and the others look as he leaves like Aone but turn back at the sound of Hinata's laughter.  
"I knew it, you drink the same stuff Kageyama. You guys are alike..heh, Kentaro might be nicer though..."  
He mumbled the last part but not quiet enough that Kageyama didn't catch on , taking the bait.  
"What did you say?!"  
The akward atmosphere disappeared after that but even as they went along with the lighter atmosphere, there was still a lot that lingered in the back of everyone's mind...well, who knows about Hinata....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay i had it ready but it took a bit to type into words plus how easily distracted i am (^_^;) As for how I did this chapter I wanted to hint at which person bet on who Hinata would end up with, can you guess???


	10. Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically chapter 9 through the perspective of the other teammates behind the door ;) Don't worry I'll be adding more ( If you'd like to skip you can just scroll to the line of ****

After practice, they were quick to clean up and practically sprint to the room Hinata rested ,especially Oikawa and Kageyama who were competing to make it to the room before the other . Before they made it Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa and grabbed the back of Kageyama's shirt before he slammed into the wall.  
"Only the King would run into a wall."  
Tsukishima said, catching up along with the others. Oikawa was about to add on to the insult while Kageyama looked pissed ready to retort but the voice from behind the door ceased all arguments in favor of listening to what was just said, particularly catching the attention of Oikawa and Iwaizumi because...  
"So, what do you think of Oikawa and Iwaizumi? Didn't you say they were cool and ---"  
The question ended with what was presumingly Hinata spitting out his drink but really Oikawa heard enough to cause a blush to spread across his cheeks and his hands to become clammy, he turned over to Iwaizumi to see him in the same state between shock and embarassment .  
"W-Wha-! Why are you talking about that now?! And why are you asking so suddenly?!"  
Hearing Hinata's stuttering voice made it worse for them but Oikawa did wonder about what else Hinata had thought about them...  
" I think Kouji means that you talk about how scary they are but you also sound like you respect them too"  
Iwaizumi was torn between gratitude and the urge to stop Hinata's friends for exposing HInata's thoughts...he can see Oikawa covering his face with his hands, probably beyond happy embarassment as it was also getting to much for his heart as well....  
"W-well, I don't hate them..."  
Iwaizumi could almost hear the embarassment in Hinata's voice as it grew quieter and unbearingly cute, he was just about ready to slam his head into a wall  
"So does that mean you like them?"  
That is when Oikawa almost lost it, he felt his ex kouhai's heated glare in his direction but he could not even tease him or rub it into his face because he was barley holding himself togehter, his heart was about to burst but just as he was really cosnsidering giving into his urge and open the door to smother the tiny orange sunshine. However, someone else had walked passed the mess of embarassed and jealous guys hovering near the door which they entered so casually like they weren't just eavesdropping .

Daichi and Suga were behind the rest, observing everything before getting involved. They moved to enter the room, Daichi determined to cease furthur torchur at their precious teammate who had unknowingly took out Aoba jousai's ace and captain (and he didn't mean in volleyball). When he opened the door, Daichi was quick to ignore the 'tsk' and instead turned to focus on the young boy's condition.  
"How are you feeling HInata?"  
He could see Hinata trying to erase the red from his face and scramble to compose himself, Daichi waited patiently while Hinata fake coughed to get rid of any lingering embarassment as he finally looked up at him.  
"I-I'm fine....I can go back to practice anytime Captain!"  
Daichi laughed at Hinata's anticts, he could see how Hinata was unable to stay still, well at least it seemed he made a somewhat full recovery but...he suddenly felt his uneasiness resurface, Suga had been silent for a while....  
Suga tried not to laugh when Daichi had opened the door causing the others to scramble away to not get spotted but he knew that now they were all pressed against the door. While Daichi was talking with Hinata, he turned to the others in the room. Suga didn't have to be a genious to know what they were up to, he almost giggled at their anticts but just continued to read them like an open book.. his smile grew wider at a thought... he knew this bet was getting nowhere if they didn't give Hinata a little push...  
'Two can play at that game'  
Daichi looked over at Suga, probably starting to grow suspicious but Suga ignored him and turned to Hinata who looked back at him unaware (so very unaware of Suga's plan)  
"Now now HInata you need to rest so you can join us tomorrow, you know Kozume was really worried about you."

Kenma told himself he was dragged by the crowd (namely, Kuroo) to this current situation but really he the one who wanted to see Hinata the most so he put up with the crowd of people hovering over his room's door but what made him more annoyed was Shouyo's delightful voice (still a bit scratchy Kenma noted) causing Oikawa and Iwaizumi happiness. He silently cursed them and Shouyou's friends as he hears more (his frown more apparant to Kuroo silently watching the more time passes by). He could no longer focus on his game and as he stares at his game over screen, but just then someone had moved causing him to look up to see Karasuno's captain and other setter (he remember HInata talk about, Suga he believes was his name) walk towards the door. He caught Suga's glaze and his confusion replaced his annoyance when Suga smiled at him ad almost spoke something with his eyes, something knowingly like the boy knew of Kenma's crush and his current state of jealousy.  
"Seems like that guy is plotting something."  
Kuroo mumbled next to Kenma's side with a look as if saying  
'I wouldn't want to get on his bad side.'  
Kenma just looked over the now closed door, almost expecting something to happen and eventually...  
.  
"Now now HInata you need to rest so you can join us tomorrow, you know Kozume was really worried about you."  
And that was what his gaze meant, he was more cunning than he gave him credit for but now it was his turn to feel like the room temperatur has suddenly shifted and his jacket did not help.  
"Kenma was?"  
There was Hinata's innocent voice and with Kuroo's lesser innocent stare, regardless of the sudden heat, he tried to hide his head into his jacket while Kuroo just laughed and more so at Bokuto's oblivios voice  
"Hey hey what's going on, why is Kenma hiding?"  
Due to Akaashi, Bokuto's voice wasn't as loud but Kenma could tell it probably caught someone's attention nearby causing him to hide deeper into his jacket like a turtle just as Kuroo explained the situation to Bokuto without laughing too loud.  
While this was going on the others unaware of Kenma's inner distress were focused on what Suga had said , and jelously was a bit of an understatement but then,  
"It's just not just Kenma, Kageyama misses his partner."  
This turned some heads over to the now red Kageyama who tried to hide his embarassement with anger.  
"I DID NOT--!"  
At the sudden outburst some people nearby panicked (basically most of Karasuno especially Tanaka and Nishinoya) and grabbed Kageyama in order to silence him only to cause the boy to struggle at the sudden attack.  
Bokuto had not seen what had happened and took in Kuroo's explanation, suddenly he had an idea and looked up towards the door.  
"I'm going too!"  
"What?"  
Kuroo's voice was still amused but also confused by his bro's declaration. To his half horror, half amusement, Bokuto bursted open the door, causing the others unaware and still struggling to hold down Kageyama to freeze like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Hey Hey Hey Hinata feeling better? Is it true? 'Cuz Akaashi thinks it'll be Tsukishima but I'm betting on my bro Kuro--!"  
Kuroo felt both surprised and amused... 'Hm....so there's a bet now is there?' He thought, turning to see Tsukishima, ready to kill Bokuto (with a very red face he noted) but not before another member of Karasuno held back 'Tsukki' .(Kuroo was really getting a laugh out of this despite his own embarrassment) Akaashi recovered from the situation the fastest and ran to shut his partner's face before he spilled more (but by a few faces he spotted he felt it was a tad bit too late.)  
"You're too direct."  
He hissed , he then caught view of Hinata who only stared back perplexed at the two , but seemed to thankfully not put the pieces together.  
"Tsukishima?Kuroo?....Bet??"  
Before he could ask more and Bokuto reveal more, Akaashi just sighed before looking over at HInata with his usual neutral voice.  
"Ignore him. He is an idiot."  
He could almost hear Bokuto's oncoming tearful hurt voice calling his name but Akaashi ignored him , instead noticing someone else from Dateko it seemed, who walked by to stand infront of Hinata (although Akaashi could recall he was not here at the begining of this mayham).

Aone had gone to get some sweets he had to give to HInata as a present once practice had been over. He was on his way to the room when he ran into one of Aobajousai's members who was glaring at the vending machine before he pushed (stabbed?) the button causing strawberry milk to plop down. The guy reached down before catching Aone's stare and grunted "What?" They were having a staring competition before they looked down at see what each other was holding (the strawberry milk and candy). It seemed they could both understand each other and both continued walking over to where HInata was...... but what they didn't expect was a bunch of guys lingering near the room Hinata was resting. Aone could see them in a tangled mess frozen and staring into the fully open door. Aone looked into the room to see Hinata stare at two others, one covering the other's mouth. He didn't understand what was going but seeing HInata there, he walked over to him. HInata looked up at Aone causing him to struggle to speak so instead he continued to stare. Eventually Aone extended his arm , the candy in his hand  
"Umm..."  
He watched Hinata hold out his hands and Aone quickly let the candy fall into his hands before he walked away, not being able to hand looking at Hinata's cute face any longer. Feeling Hinata's galze his direction, he ignored his blush and continue walking out, past the guy with the strawberry milk and the others who watched him walk away, some of his teammates even going after him, patting his back with some "nice pass" and some other joking comments happy for him but also half happy they are closer to winning the bet (but that might have been a certain scheming Kenji Futakuchi).

"No fair"  
Kentaro watched as Aone walked before he thought he might as well go for it  
"Heretakeit"  
Kentaro mumbled a bit too fast before he threw the milk and unlike Aone, he had ran away at full speed. He felt his heart pounding but he blamed it on the adrenaline from running.  
**************************************  
Terushima almost hit himself for not getting Hinata anything and at the sound of the said boy he watched as the boy 'Kageyama' argue with him and dispell the silence with his voice. He smiled at Hinata and walk over to him, wrapping his arm around the boy. He ignored the other's glare and instead stuck out his pierced toung at the glarers before he turned to look over at HInata  
"Well Mini-spiderman, feeling better?"  
Hinata's eyes met his own as Hinata smiled at his, a bit unlike his cheerful one...this one was challenging  
"Yup, I could take you on Mr. close-cropped hair."  
Terushima gulped at Hinata's gaze  
"I told you not to call me that.."  
He mumbled before Terushima felt himself formulate a plan....should he go for it? Terushima laughs and brings Hinata closer causing HIinata to almost stumble but if not now then....  
"Well, it seems you made a full recovery. I don't have a get well gift but...will a kiss suffice?"  
At this Hinata stumbled from not only Terushima's words but also his gaze which had sharpened just as his had in a challenging way but for another purpose... he felt Terushima's breath on his face suddenly aware how close they were which made it even harder to look away. Before anything could happen, Daichi pulled away Terushima from Hinata as if the man tried something on his child while Suga hugged Hinata like a mother would.  
"Stay away from that boy Hinata, he is dangerous look at those piercings."  
Suga told Hinata pretending to galre at Terushima as if to tell him to not to touch his child.  
"Wha? Hey I'm not dangerous!"  
Terushima said in defense before he ws taken away by his teammates who gave him pity encouragement.  
"Don't mind Don't mind."  
"HEY! Whose side are you on??"

Hinata was currently perplexed from Suga and Daichi's actions but Terushima's gaze still made its way to his mind as did his similar situation with Oikawa and Iwaizumi leaving him to think what had caused it....  
"Hayo Chibi-chan!--!"  
Iwaizumi had to physically remove Oikawa from the room before he too would attack the boy and Iwaizumi himself would hunt that Johzenji guy who may have been the cause of why he was a bit rougher with Oikawa( who had also been equally as pissed he felt but thanks to that Iwaizumi resumed his role as the logical one and told him not to do anything stupid.

"Shouyou...are you really better?"  
Suga had reluctantly let go off Hinata after 'another dangerous guy' but this time it was Kenma infront of him  
"Oh, Kenma!"  
Hinata immediatley chatted away with him while Suga pushed everyone out of the room which they were all very reluctant until they looked over to see Daichi's stern glare even more frightening than anything they were met with before. Once everyone was gone, Suga pushed Daichi and himself out of the room telling Daichi they needed room which Daichi was very reluctant to give them.

Hinata barley noticed everyone's absence, instead more focused about telling Kenma how unusual they were acting. He didn't notice Kenma's lips tighten while he explained how unusual it was..  
"Hey Kenma, you don't think..."  
Kenma felt himself ready to tell Hinata someting , maybe stop him, maybe reveal something but just then...  
"You don't think they are trying to confused me so I won't be able to play tomorow?!"  
Kenma was staring at Shouyou dumbfounded, his mind trying to process how Hinnata could be so far off, he barley hear the boy's rantings as he tries to 'explain' the reason they may be acting strange to him (even though it may have been apparant even before these incidents)  
"Or maybe they are after something I have...hm...but what could it be..."  
Kenma sighed a bit unsure how to respond but maybe partly to feeling drained and his own bit of jealously he carelessly leaned on Hinata's shoulder and closed his eyes  
"Maybe.. Shouyou , you should probably be wary, you're too open.."  
Kenma felt himself lulled into a nap, with practice and what had occured not too long ago he felt exhausted physically as well as mentally...he didn't know his words caused Hinata more distress as he tries to wrap his mind around this and switched to high alert as he begins to furiously text his friends for support

 

From: Sho-chan

HELP I THINK I'M BEING TARGETED! (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣ 

Kouji stopped to look over at Izumi who had stopped walking, looking down at his phone, confused Kouji walked back and looked over at his companion's phone...

"Oh............well, shit."  
"Looks like we made it worse..."  
Izumi said rubbing the back on his neck while Kouji looked worried before he simply shrugged...  
"Well nothing we can do now. I mean he isn't far off when you think about it."  
Izumi send a silent apology to Karasuno and the others (mainly Suga and Daichi ) before turning to continue walking....


	11. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata leaves them all once again confused. But Hinata is left with more to think about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been collecting dust for a while because I was unsure how to finish this. I started this without much plan ( or time as life clearly can't give me to do the things I want like updating ) and just to entertain while the new haikyuu season came out but I know it was time and I'm grateful that people still read this. I had to read back and I know, writing is not my forte but hey I thought since I passed psychology I'd celebrate and I can't promise a lot but if someone wants a shipping highlighted ( like some moments between hinata and someone *wink wink* can try to incorporate it into the story! Thanks again

Kuroo walked in the room after his bath, his hair was down as droplets collect at the very tip of his black hair before spilling down his cheek and neck. He felt more aware and exposed as he walked in only to have Hinata's wide eyes on him.  
"Um..."  
Kuroo was never one to be at loss for words, he always had a snarky comment for any situation no matter how awkward.  
'Like what you see?' Those words were remained on his tongue, for that moment Hinata's eyes had locked on him. They seemed more shocked than his own but for what reason he didn't know ...yet.  
Something at the corner of his eye shifted causing Kuroo to turn his attention to his best friend Kenma who had been asleep next to Hinata completely unaware. Kenma was on auto pilot as he staggered up and walk past Kuroo who could only watch as his friend take his towel from Kuroo's hand while continuing past the door presumingly to bathe. After gathering his thoughts, Kuroo turned back to Hinata planning to tease the boy but a blur of orange ran past him.  
"Sorry! I have to go too!"  
Hinata shouted over his shoulder as he practically sprinted out of the room leaving Kuroo with more questions and a spark of curiosity.

Hinata ran all the way to his room ready to lock himself in (could he even do that?) and stash away his belongings but charging blindly seemed to only get him in the hands of danger....those hands belonging to Tsukishima. For all his height Tsukishima wasn't made to be tackled (else he would have been in rugby and not volleyball) and even so he wasn't planned to be attacked like this so excuse him for cursing out loud, having his ass hit the unforgiving ground and his glasses falling with him. Blind, confused and enraged he was uttering very colorful words before he caught a glimpse of what attacked him. Squinting his eyes he could see a blur of orange but it was the sound coming from it that identified who it was.  
"Ugh...T-tsukishima?!"  
Hinata looked up only to be face to face with a very pissed Tsukishima.... he felt his breathing quicken from the adrenaline and terror, the world challenging him like this was too much... He didn't know Tsukishima thought the same, face to face with Hinata on top of him. He was in pain and embarrassment as he could just feel Hinata's breath hit his face, (peppermint from possibly the candy or the tea he noted )  
"Hinata....."  
Tsukishima hissed, voice dangerously low..he was not in the right state for this nor there is really a state where he could be in this situation.  
Hinata didn't think twice and quickly bounced back up, contemplating helping Tsukishima up before he remembered why he was running  
"I-I don't have anything you'd want! Sorry!!"  
Again he sprinted towards his room leaving another person to try to comprehend why the kid looked like he was being chased by something.  
"Tsukki? What are you doing on the floor?"  
Yamaguchi was only gone for a second before coming back to see his friend on the floor with a red face (was he angry or embarrassed?). Looking towards the hallway past his friend he didn't know if he caught a glimpse of orange turn the corner ...  
"Was that--?"  
He couldn't even speculate before Tskishima silenced him, getting up and composing himself. He mumbled something, looking towards the empty hall before walking the opposite direction. Yamaguchi wasn't the smartest but he was not stupid and could make his own conclusions. Guess he better keep quiet to not anger Tsuki but he'll make sure to mentally note it, he was right about his suspicions and planned to share this with Akaashi later.

By morning Hinata being jumpy was an understatement, it seemed like the mere sight of someone else put him on edge and for some strange reason he would run behind Kenna whenever someone approached him.  
"I'm not scary am I?"  
Terushima mumbled as he watched Hinata run away from him faster than if he saw a real spider. His teammates were just as lost before questioning him half suspicious, half-jokingly causing Terushima to yell back defending his innocence.  
Kenma sighed a bit before looking back at Hinata, he didn't think his words would cause this much distress (even if they were uttered half awake)but looking into Hinata's eyes he didn't deny he enjoying Hinata's warmth that almost begins triggering him to be protective of the boy. Kuroo looked over at him suspiciously but Kenma makes sure to ignore his stares. Kuroo had questioned him about the matter when he had returned and asked about Hinata's absence but all Kenma did was respond with a shrug and return to his game. 

Izumi and Kouji could see Hinata startled by the smallest of things but they didn't know what to really say, it wasn't completely false to say he was being "targeted" but to say it in a way could imply lots of things and it so happened that Hinata took as someone out to get him or something of his. When Hinata was forced to take a break, he walked up to them, shaking and whispering about what he should do.  
"It'll be okay Hinata, no one is out to get you.'  
"Well, I mean-oomph!"  
Izumi jabbed Kouji's side to silence the boy from making the situation worse and turned back to Hinata with a gentle, reassuring smile.  
"R-really?"  
"I'm sure Hinata, no one has anything against you and if there was we'll help you deal with them okay? Besides didn't you tell your captain you were going to do your best today?"  
Hinata nodded slowly unsure until Izumi's question reminded him that he had to make up for yesterday and volleyball took over his thoughts once more  
"Osu! I'll tell coach I'm ready to get back in!"  
Hinata enthusiastically shouts as he runs back hollering at the coach to put him back in the game while Izumi releases the breath he was holding.  
"Ouch ... ....do you think it'll be fine like this?"  
"Well it looks fine for now but he can't stay scared of everything so maybe this will at least make him a bit more aware..."  
Izumi trailed off as he watches Hinata be hit with a ball to the face causing an argument to break out between him and Kegeyama...  
".....probably"

Now that Hinata got back into rhythm, he was doing better on court like usual and Karasuno was able to snag a few victories. Off court however, Hinata was wearier even though he stopped himself from running at the sight of someone approaching him. During Karasuno's break, Hinata took this time to try to see who was targeting him ( it couldn't be that everyone was after him...right?), he knew he could trust Kenma...Suga and Daichi were the unofficial parents of the team so Hinata trusted them a great deal (he also felt guilty for making them worry). The more he thought about it, he knew it's hard to think his teammates were targeting him. They were on the same team so it wouldn't be smart to try to "sabotage" another teammate to throw them off. Even if Tsukishima picked on him, he wouldn't go that far to target him plus he couldn't think of a single thing he had that Tsukishima would want. Same could be said about Kageyama and he ruled the other members without hesitation. He looked over to the teams playing and noticed it was Grand King's turn to serve. He watched Grand king walk over and get in position; hikery brown eyes scanned the court before unintentionally making contact with wide, ginger eyes. At this Oikawa smiles and waves, managing to blow a kiss before Iwaizumi charges forward in attack mode. Hinata would have normally looked around expecting a fan of Oikawa being the target of such a kiss but now took as he looked at both Oikawa and Iwaizumi, his thoughts went back to the incident in the bathroom and he felt the urge to look away. He noticed a couple things he would have never known but despite Oikawa's attitude he did show Hinata his caring side, same could be said about Iwaizumi who despite how rough he is with Oikawa, he held Hinata's face (with his warm hands Hinata vividly recalled) so delicately as if...if what? His thoughts were cut by Tsukishima who jabbed his fingers into Hinata's head.  
"OUCH! DAM YOU TSUKISHIMA!"  
"Maybe you should pay attention instead of staring like a creep at Aobajousai's captain and ace."  
Holding his head, Hinata turned to retort back that he wasn't a creep but just noticed that slight extra bite in Tsukishima's comment... he brushed it off and decided it was just the normal salty Tsukishima  
"I was not....Why do you care anyway?"  
Hinata meant to mumble the last part and keep it to himself but Tsukishima had better hearing despite how much he would listen to his music (quite loud too in order to block out a certain duo). Hinata glanced at Tsukishima only to back up a little from Tsukishima's glare. "W-what?" Tsukishima looked like he wanted to say something but rather than speaking he continued to glare as if to convey something through his medallion orbs.... except he decided to cut off the conversation with a small 'tsk' and stood up. Hinata just watched Tsukisima leave before a whistle snapped his trance. How long has he been having a staring contest with Tsukishima? Hinata shook his head and stood up, following the rest of his teammates. He didn't know if he had to reevaluate his observations... "!" Hinata was caught off guard by Aone's sudden appearance looming over his shorter stature "Um..." Aone didn't move but his eyes seemed to stare at Hinata although it was different from Tsukishima because Aone wasn't angered (he thinks) but seemed very unsure. Hinata knew Aone enough to know that despite his appearance, he was a guy of few words. But that didn't mean he was bad, that wasn't what Hinata was saying at all, in fact, he has an equal amount of respect to Aone as Aone has to him (that much is certain) but still, Hinata had always been weary of...'fierce looking' people and he was still nervous about the potential group of individuals targeting him and his possessions.... Hinata watches on edge as Aone's hand reaches into the pockets of his jacket before pulling another candy and dropping it on Hinata's hands. ".....Feel...Feel better." Aone softly says, continuing to stand there waiting for a reaction (?) Hinata silently opens the candy wrap and places the candy in his mouth before letting the flavor melt in his mouth, he needs to ask Aone where he got this...but before that... "..Thank you" Hinata lifts his head, small smile on his face ( feeling happy but a bit guilty about running away and suspecting Aone) which turned to a small 'O' of surprise when Aone's hand pets his hair and silently walks away. Nothing much happened after and no one could say anything since it was a nice moment (which witnesses didn't know whether the white haired iron wall had it planned out or not). Still, Hinata was calmer and didn't freak out at someone's proximity but he did admit he saw a few things he would not have seen (or for better lack of words, care to notice). Hinata admits he saw that little pat and thumbs up Kenji give Aone (which seems to fly over his head) and he barely caught Terushima's voice on the opposite side of the court "*groan* Man, I should have tried that!" Hinata admits he needs to have a better awareness of his surrounding and as he tried, he noticed a couple things... "Isn't everyone acting a bit strange?" "What do you--" Hinata hushed Kouji and made sure not to cause a scene although he felt a pair of denim blue eyes bore into his skull "Sh! keep it down" Hinata whispered sharply before letting go of Kouji. While Kouji regained the breath he lost, Izumi decided to play along with Hinata ( suspecting some idea of what Hinata meant) "What do you mean Shouyou?" "Well, I mean....they seemed...I don't know on edge?" Most of it seemed pointed back towards the court where Tsukishima seemed to be taking on Terushima who kept looking over at Hinata when he landed a score. " I don't know Hinata, the seemed the same." Izumi shrugged while trying to get Kouji to play along. " You think? hm...." Kouji looked at Izumi, watching his kind smile turn a bit sinister...poor Hinata, in the time they haven't seen each other, Izumi had caught on a few things and this was a side he got familiar with but Hinata..... "What specifically makes you think that Shouyou?" "what? Well...hm..I don't know but I think I feel more eyes on me? Plus there was--" Hinta's face suddenly turned red remembering that again which only made Izumi's silent grin grow, bullseye. "There was?" Izumi asked innocently, patiently waiting for Hinata to elaborate although he had his suspicions which are hardly wrong when it comes to Hinata. "Well.." Hinata delayed until he was thinking of taking it back but the coaches seemed to have other plans. "Listen up! As part of the training, we decided to switch around members and have the new teams made to compete with one another!" Hinata completely ignored the coach's reason for this but focused on what this ment...he still doesn't know who was targeting him and the coaches wanted to (in his eyes at least) test Hinata. He didn't need any special observational skills to see the heads that turned, some of which glanced or straight up stared at Hinsts who could only gulp feeling like the pig from the 3 little pigs; except it was one pig and a pack o wolves....Hinata gulped unsure of what this could mean....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than I thought (I guess I'm really rusty)I wanted to get Him at a outta the completely dense state (else it be on a treadmill not going anywhere) But it's 3 am so sorry the characters got a bit ooc. I really wanted to get this out and not make people wait any longer. I'd start the next one but I'm about ready to pass out but i think I'll make time if people are still interested ( your comments are the reason I felt the urge to get back on this and I hope I can deliver!)


	12. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata starts to notice a couple things, especially with his new team. Maybe he will uncover something new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I always start one but never quite finish, I decided to highlight certain characters each chapter so I don't leave any out ( and if you want any highlighted just tell me). Also, I lost track but I did make this a week training camp and this would be day 6 so just one more and it would be better to end it after that plus I have the ending already planned. I may write more, other stories like one shots or maybe some AUs and crossovers but I also have to see how life works out but I have some idea stored for a while. Anyways, let's go! and thanks for everyone's support!!

Thankfully (although unaware) the coaches saved Hinata by assigning the teams themselves. Slip into 9 members, Hinata was grouped with Daichi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Daichi, Lev, Yaku, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Terushima. At this, Terushima literally fell onto both of this knees and held a victory pose.  
"YAHOO!"  
Almost by instinct from handling Nishinoya and Tanaka, Daichi silenced Terushima and proceeded to lead the team (since Oikawa was busy picking a petty fight with Kageyama, only to get hit by Iwaizumi). Hinata was glad he had Daichi on his team, he knew Daichi had really amazing leadership skills but also he could console to him about his suspicions.  
Daichi felt a headache coming on, looking over his teammates, although they were all exceedingly skilled, he didn't know if he could deal with Kageyama and Oikawa being uncooperative (luckily he had Iwaizumi on his team to smooth things over but there was still the occasional glare). Then there was Terushima's advanced on Hinata. Hinata probably doesn't even know they were advances nor does he know he is part of the reason for Oikawa and Kageyama's bickering (aside from their natural bad blood)....sighing, Daichi looked around before spotting Suga who gave him a thumbs up which would seem encouraging if not for Daichi's deciphering skills when it comes to Suga's hidden message.  
'Nows your chance to snag that bet'  
Daichi almost chokes on nothing and sends a message of his own through his glare.  
'This is no time for bets, plus what example are we setting?'  
Suga seemed to get most of the message and pouted in response but then gave one last message before focusing on his current team.  
'Fine, but watch over Hinata'  
"Um...Daichi?  
Daichi turned to Yamaguchi who pointed over to the others, leading Daichi's eyes before he shuts them, feeling another headache coming on. He moves to his teammates and hopefully gets them focused.

Since only 6 players could play on the court, they rotated accordingly, giving everyone a turn and trying to put members that would work well against the opponents. This also meant changing setters and a fight that was thankfully reduced to a simple glare exchange but other thank that there were not many problems in the team's cooperation until it was bound to happen...  
Terushima was a shameless flirt but kept it at a minimum after Daichi's glares. He focused on scoring as many points as he could, just as flashy too, but similar to Bokuto, he felt frustration built up as the opponents shut him down. He learned from last time that rather than trying to have more fun, he should try to come up with a plan but it was harder than it sounds. Grunting, he tugged at his blond hair in frustration  
'Work you stupid brain!'  
Hinata watched his frustration grow from the sidelines, he had suspicions about Terushima but he knew exactly how he felt when he was constantly blocked. Terushima was switched with Yaku so he walked towards the bench not really looking around, pouting. Hinata looked at him the entire time before deciding to move over and sit next to him. Terushima didn't really notice until he felt someone sit next to him and he turned to look; not expecting Hinata, his almond eyes widen in realization and he almost slaps himself for looking so uncool. Hinata looks straight into his eyes causing Terushima's voice to momentarily disappear and get sucked into those eyes of his.  
"We'll get them."  
He turned to look at the game, leaving Terushima slightly baffled. He didn't know how Hinata sounded so confident but the look in his eye as he watched the game in front of him play out appeared hyper focused and almost calculative. Terushima was blessed enough to see that look before but he knew it was different and Hinata was an entity constantly evolving. He knew Hinata as an opponent was a force to reckon ( just like the rest of Karasuno) but he was older and as captain of Johzenji, he was a strong opponent himself. A smile crossed his face before he could help it, he playfully rubbed/pet Hinata's hair (taking Hinata off guard and out of his focus). Before Hinata could recover, Terushima pulled him close enough that his mouth was just hovering next to Hinata.  
"I have a plan."  
Amusement (almost in anticipation) was evident in his voice and Hinata was quick to feel the same as he moved closer to hear what Johzenji's captain had planned.  
"...then we hit them where they don't expect it!"  
Terushima shout-whispered as Hinata rapidly nods, a grin slowly forming like Terushima's.  
"I'm pretty smart aren't I?  
Terushima said playfully as Hinata continues to nod in agreement. They discussed a few things and Hinata felt more comfortable with Terushima, enough to notice that tongue piercing he caught glimpsed of back in their first interaction. Terushima noticed Hinata seemed distracted, eventually catching on to what caught his attention. He couldn't help but bring it up, as expected, causing Hinata to blush in embarrassment. Terushima let out a laugh and let Hinata ask his questions. Eventually, they heard the whistle blow indicating the start of the next set and Terushima had to cut his questions but in his own little way.  
"Well, Chibi-chan how about I let you touch my piercing next time? I'm sure all your question will be answered after a hands-on experience."  
Terushima winked before walking away leaving Hinata, who would normally have this kind of statement fly over his head pondering before .......Hinata felt a blush resume his features and he wanted to retort but his voice had died in his throat and Terushima already walked towards the others, with a small chuckle under his breath and a better mood.

At the start of the next set, Terushima was put to set first as planned. He gave a thumbs up to Hinata which returned it and silently, he readied himself. Terushima set the ball and watched it fly over the net to the other side; as expected, it was sent back but Terushima was already moving forward to spike it. This caught a few off guard but they quickly closed in, what they didn't expect was a pass to Hinata who was on the other corner of the court expecting the ball to fly his direction. The toss was not perfect like Kageyama's but the court was open in front and he concentrated on his only mission: Get the ball on the other side. The ball hits the corner and there is a silence while waiting for the final verdict. The referee coach took a minute before pointing his flag down, indicating it was 'in'; a cheer breaks out. Terushima and Hinata run to meet in the middle; expecting to high five, Hinata was caught off guard by the sudden bone crushing hug and his poor body being swung around in circles. The others stood still with their mouths gaping in disbelieve but Daichi quickly recovered to stop Terushima from killing Hinata, he could feel the coach's glare bore behind his head. Once Hinata recovered from his dizziness, he turned to Daichi to let him on Terushima's plan; Daichi took in the plan and informed the others. With Terushima's plans, they snagged a few points and Oikawa's sets really put them ahead. After each game, it seemed like they were working better as a team but Daichi was praying it would last. At last, his prayer only lasted for so long before it collapsed on itself.

Their other teams were having their game and so they stood off to the sidelines where Hinata was talking with Yaku when he noticed the bracelet in Yaku's bag.  
"I love your bracelet"  
"huh? oh, this?"  
Yaku held up the bracelet and handed it over to Hinata who further examined it like it was the coolest thing he's seen. When Yaku tells Hinata he made the bracelet himself, Hinata's eyes were sparkling so much that Yaku gave a small smile, feeling proud.  
"You can have it if you want"  
Hinata's eyes were practically glowing at this point.  
"What really?! Oh, but I couldn't.."  
Hinata's voices drifted off looking down at the bracelet.Yaku watches Hinata's expression change before he sets his water down and rummages through his bag.  
"It's fine, I can't wear it during practice anyways and it seems to fit you better..plus.."  
Yaku pulls out something and moves his hands to his ear before moving his hands away to reveal an earring.  
"I have this."  
The awe returns into Hinata's eyes as he complements Yaku. Yaku smiles down at him and tells him to put on the bracelet which Hinata does before smiling wider. As they are talking, Lev walks over and makes a light hearted joke about Yaku looking less intimidating with an earring which caused Yaku to kick Lev in response. Hinata laughs and shows Lev the bracelet telling him Yaku made it himself.  
"Aw, I want one too."  
Suddenly Lev had an idea and told Yaku and Hinata they should make some together. Yaku had the materials (a small box of beads and string his sister got him for his birthday and forced him to make bracelets with her which he unexpectedly enjoyed and now does as a hobby from time to time.) but remembering what had happened last time, Yaku had to tell them they couldn't. Lev and Hinata felt dejected before Lev perked up.  
"Well, maybe not a sleepover, we won't stay up late but can we at least do a few?"  
Hinata perked up as well and with Lev gave the infamous puppy eyes  
"Please Yaku...Yaku-senpai."  
Puppy eyes along with the senpai calling was a dangerous combination that Yaku had no chance to decline. Lev and Hinata had a small celebration before something took away their attention. {A/n: There is this cute picture of Yaku and Hinata and I just had to incorporate it}

It seemed like Oikawa and Kageyama's childish bickering got a bit out of hand, causing a commotion, making both Iwaizumi and Hinata intervene almost by instinct. Hinata got in between both setters with Iwaizumi zeroing on Oikawa but instead of stopping, Oikawa leaning in to grab Hinata, one hand hanging over Hinata's chest, pushing him back into his own.  
"Keep denying it Tobio-chan if you want but I am not waiting for you to make up your mind. If anything, I think chibi-chan would be better off with me and Iwa-chan."  
The statement was enough to paralyze those that heard his statement. Hinata was flustered at the attention but his eye's furrowed slightly at Oikawa's statement. Kageyama seemed to have the same reaction only a tad angrier.  
"What are you talking about? Let go of Hinata, that dumbass doesn't want you."  
Hinata turned to Kageyama slightly ticked off  
"Oi! "  
'I'm right here.'  
Hinata couldn't say the rest because he felt Oikawa's face lower next to him. He didn't have to see his face to see the amusement clearly evident in Oikawa's voice.  
"No? Well, I do at least. Oh and Iwa-chan too ri--"  
Before finishing, Iwaizumi had already silenced Oikawa and Kageyama pulled Hinata away from them and towards him. Hinata remembered Oikawa's voice near his ear and flushed a bit thinking about what he mean, what did he mean?  
"Dumbass, why did you let yourself get caught?"  
Kageyama scolded him which he retorted back except it was a bigger commotion than they first thought and Daichi had rushed over and went to scold Kageyama about his attitude. Yamaguchi took Hinata while Iwaizumi and Daichi forced the two setters to apologize and calm down.  
"Are you okay Hinata?"  
Hinata nodded, he surprised, to say the least, but it did further his suspicion. Eventually, Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa over to apologize to him but he quickly looked away embarrassed and said it was fine. As Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa away he was sure he heard Oikawa's voiced.  
"But I meant what I sai-"  
Iwaizumi quickly silenced him and Hinata turned to Yamaguchi, bringing his observations up which caused Yamaguchi to spit out his water and try to change the topic. Kageyama refused to tell him why he fought with Oikawa (although typical nature, it seemed like there was another reason.)

Hinata's thoughts seemed stuck in a loop over today's events but he tried his best to focus on the half made bracelet Hinata was always close to finishing before his thoughts drift along with the beads that fall when his grip loosens and he has to put them back in the thread. Lev was humming, working on his necklace while Yaku stole a few glances towards Hinata, asking if he was ok to which Hinata absentmindedly hummed a response. Lev asked one watching Hinata's beads fall to the ground again. He thinks of something to take Hinata's mind away from whatever's bothering him and eventually decides on the bets.  
"The punishment bets?"  
Hinata asked unsurely  
"Ya but there is also some other bets , oh, that one about you--"  
Yaku jabbed his elbow into Lev's side but Hinata suddenly jumped slightly forward, interest immediately peaked.  
"A bet about me..?"  
Since Lev was sitting, Yaku was able to stand up and get a height advantage enough to place his hand over Lev's loud mouth.  
"That is.."  
"I want to know."  
Hinata said uncharacteristically serious, he felt like this could answer some of his questions and he really wanted to know.  
"..."  
Yaku shared a look with Lev before he sighed and let go of Lev's mouth, causing Lev to move to catch his breath. Hinata's eyes drifter from Lev to aku as he spoke.  
"The bet is.."


	13. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day of training camp and the final reveal. How does Hinata react to this? What do the others do now that Hinata knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot of rewriting but I finally got it and I'm satisfied, it may be a tad rushed at the end since I wanted to get this published before my laptop dies or some incident prevents me from publishing and I think I might pass out but I hope you all love it and I guess this is the end. I want to thank everyone who kept on commenting and gave me the courage to continue even if there was a gap where I wasn't even sure I would finish this story but i feel accomplished and I hope I was able to satisfy (?) Anyways goodnight and I'll shut up now (^-^;)>

"The bet is.."  
Yaku started before closing his mouth, should he do this? He looked over at Hinata who looked back with many emotions; curiosity, uncertainty but overall he look determined to find out what it was, he needed to know. Hinata had that right to know but it was hard to justify if it was his place to tell him. This was not only about Hinata's feeling but everyone else's, starting out a bet was not the best approach even if it was half joking, half trying to push one of them from dancing around Hinata. No one really thought about the consequences and what really comes right after.  
"You know...."  
Lev, who was silent this whole time, finally spoke in the softest voice Yaku ever heard the enthusiastic teammate use. He was looking at nothing before he spoke again  
"Tomorrow is the last day, isn't it?"  
Lev left Hinata to think about that, he hadn't really thought about it but he knew it was bound to end; that would explain Izumi and Kouji's absence today... " I guess you're right.." the time Hinata was pondering must have been plenty for Yaku to gather his thoughts, he thanked Lev for that but he knew it was better now to face it than later... "The bet was about who you would end up with."  
Hinata turned back to Yaku looking directly back at him. The tense mood returned and Yaku could see the gears moving in Hinata's mind and decided to help by elaborating.  
"We all made a bet about who you would end up dating, that one of them would confess and..."  
Hinata wasn't sure if Yaku's voice drifted away, he was trying to comprehend the first part he told him... So, they made a bet he would end up with one of them? He didn't really know what that implied or what he was supposed to feel about it and there was a small sharp pain. He didn't know what it was but it felt like a needle drove into his chest and he was trying to understand why. It was the kind gestures. All the kind gestures felt painful now that he thought it might have all been a bet. It was to trip him up but not because of something they wanted or volleyball but a bet.... he didn't know why that hurt more. Yaku watched silently as Hinata looked very conflicted and in slight pain, he wanted to say something to help Hinata, what could he say?  
"Who was in on it?"  
Yaku didn't know if he really heard Hinata's voice until he repeated it louder, it sounded so frustrated and distressed it made Yaku flinch immediately feeling guilty. He felt there was a misunderstanding going on but he wasn't given the time to explain before Hinata repeated his question even louder yet refusing look at Yaku or Lev. Lev failed to calm Hinata down and Yaku just revealed it had been about the majority. Hinata could probably tell who that majority was and remained silent as did the others. No one uttered a single word after that, the silence dragged on that you could hear a pin drop, that pin was Daichi dropping in unaware of the tense atmosphere. "Hinata it's time to ....", Daichi's voice drifted off the moment Hinata quietly stood up, eyes remained fixated on the ground as he quietly walks past Daichi and wanders off. Daichi's eyes stay on Hinata in concern but unwillingly return back to the room where Yaku and Lev remain seated. Daichi wanted answers, he knew something was definitely wrong and that feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't go away, he shouldn't've taken his eyes off Hinata. Kuroo was walking with Kenma from the bath when he noticed Daichi which would've made him smirk and say a snarky comment about his "duties as the dad" but as he walked closer he felt his smirk falter and that joke die down in his throat. Kenma had bumped into Kuroo when he stopped but rather than slight annoyance it was confusion. He looked between Daichi, Yaku and Lev trying to piece together what happened. Yaku and Lev remained silent, after telling Hinata and now relaying this to Daichi, they didn't know what would happen but the look in Hinata's eyes gave nothing which made it more worrying. Daichi relayed Kuroo the same information he was told and in all honesty, he couldn't blame Yaku, Lev or anyone but himself. The rest had similar thoughts of guilt, they weren't trying to deceive the boy heck they loved that sunshine both too much, but now it seemed they too their joking just a bit too far. They remained there unmoving for a solid minute before Daichi thought it would be best to go back and as the others to give Hinata some space but when he turned, he saw Suga walking over to him... "Suga?" Suga walked up to Daichi smiling unaware of the situation but he decided not to pry and wait later for Daichi to tell him; but before that... "Daichi where is Hinata? I thought you went to pick him up?" Daichi's eyes slowly widen at the realization that Hinata might not have even walked to Karasuno's room... Before anyone could grasp the situation, Daichi bolted to the room they were staying at and tore that door open, meeting the confused and slightly shocked faces of his teammates but none of them had sunny bright orange hair. He looked around the room in rising panic. "Is Hinata here?Kageyama?" Kageyama flinches at the sound of his name coming from an out of breath Daichi oozing distress, wait, Hinata? "No--" Before he could ask anything else, Daichi immediately sprinted to the next room, repeating his question before sprinting to the next room leaving confused team members to wonder what pushed Karasuno's captain into a frenzy until they came to about the same conclusion Daichi had. Hinata was gone. Hinata didn't know what drove him to leave but his brain was being dragged in a spiral of questions and he knew staying there would make it worse. He hated this feeling, more than studying, it felt just as bad as not being able to play volleyball...the teammates he's come to love and the friends he met through his journey, he didn't know what this meant but it felt like when a toss never comes his way no matter how desperately he wants another shot... it hurts. He made it to the fountain where he had his reunion with his old teammates on the first day...he sits on the edge of the fountain, watching the small lights which keep the place awake even if everyone who lives here is asleep.....he pulls out his small phone, ignoring the buzzing and instead makes a call himself. On the third ring, he hears a small mumble laced with sleep and another similar grumble in the background. He felt his hand clutch the phone harder as if to hold himself together and in a shaky voice, he talked into the device. "Izumi, Kouji.....can I stay with you?" Hinata walks into the small room, slightly shaking from the cold weather outside. Kouji helped him walk in and find a blanket in their luggage for Hinata while Izumi moved to the kitchen to make some tea. Hinata just lets himself be seated on their single bed, noticing the small stack of suitcases before looking back down his cold hands, the tips of his fingers dusted with a hint of red and he balls them into a small fist trying to warm them but trying to calm his shaky breath. When Kouji wraps a blanket over him and Izumi hands him a warm cup of honey tea, he lets the warmth calm him down until he feels his voice return. Hinata indulges in the warmth of the honey tea before setting it aside, he starts to explain. Once he is finished explaining, he could see the look on Izumi and Kouji... it was the same expression Yaku and Lev had when they told him about the bet and now...... Hinata wasn't smart like Tsukishima but he knew a guilt-stricken face. "You guys knew about it, didn't you" It wasn't a question and no one protested or denied the accusation. It was unsaid but Hinata knows they were also in on it. He felt that same feeling and he felt his body screaming to run or scream or something but overall... he was tired. The honey tea and blanket had weakened his body and the outside sounded very unpleasant. Also... he didn't know where else to go, where else could he go in an almost foreign area to him? The idea of nowhere to go, the revelation that had occurred in the span of an hour, every emotion he was feeling.....all he could do was let silent tears spill. Izumi and Kouji panicked the moment they saw Hinata's tears spill but they froze hearing Hinata's words. "Why? Why did you guys make a bet....why did you play with my emotions? Was everything a joke?" His feelings were not a joke, they weren't but he left like they were toyed with... the tears didn't stop but he felt a pair of hands clutch his own. "No, Hinata no one was playing with your emotions. It was wrong of us to make a bet but we didn't mean to make you cry, we.....we just wanted you to find someone ..." Izumi clutched Hinata's hands, feeling his own eyes sting a bit. Kouji silently sat next to Hinata and wrapped an arm around the other's fragile figure, trying to soothe him. They hated to see Hinata like this but hated themselves more for being part of the reason he became this way. During this time, Izumi and Kouji could just imagine the others outside looking desperately for Hinata, probably just as pain-stricken as they are at this moment, if not worse. Kouji silently moved to the drawer where Hinata left his phone and moved to the other room to turn it on and make some calls. Hinata knew what he was doing, he made an attempt to stop him only to have Izumi hold his face in his palms. Once Kouji left the room, Izumi closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts gathered... Hinata's stare lingered towards the door Kouji disappeared behind before looking over to Izumi, now looking straight into his eyes like a mother trying to get their kid to understand something. It really was stupid, in the end, that bet meant nothing; there was no real price for being right, if anything, it was just to see Hinata happy with someone. For some, it was just to help their favorite sunshine child find someone who could make him happy and for others, it was to ease their feelings. No longer needing to hide their feelings, if they could get their feelings across to be hopefully reciprocated.... and if not then it was fine, it would hurt and it would never really quite go away but if they could see Hinata happy, with someone who could give him everything he deserved, then it was a bitter victory....or maybe they were cowards running away from their feelings, it was a bet no one could win and yet... "Hinata no one was trying to play with your emotions, if anything, they were probably playing with their own....Shou-chan.." Izumi bit his lip trying to find the words, he had thought about avoiding this but he was in too far to back out now.. "Hinata, you are loved. They love you Shou-chan, they mean it and it's not to sabotage you or win some stupid bet, they genuinely love you Shouyou." 'We all do' Izumi watched as Hinata soaks in the information, to his relief, Hinata stops crying and he releases the breath he was holding in, he releases Hinata and sinks down feeling exhausted but relieved to get it off his chest. He wanted to saw more but it would just confuse Hinata so he lets Hinata sort out what Izumi's told him. Once it seemed like he did, Izumi wasn't sure if he saw that small smile grace upon Hinata's lips. Sure, Hinta couldn't fully comprehend everything but he knows now that they weren't just playing with him, they genuinely cared about him....and that to him was way better than feeling like every kind gesture was done out of a bet. "Oi, your teammates are worried about you." Hinata turns to see Kouji leaning against the frame of the door holding up his phone before moving up to Hinata and holding the phone out in front of him. "It's your coach." Hinata was still unsure about confronting the others, he barely has the time to catch his breath with one thing after the other but he knows he needs to explain himself to Ukai who probably has no idea what made Hinata leave in the first place. Still, Hinata felt like he needed time..so he breathed in and out quietly while Kouji patiently held out his phone ...after a few seconds to collect himself, he took the phone and explained to Ukai that he was fine, something had caused him to panic so he left and went to stay with Izumi and Kouji. Hinata watched Kouji help Izumi up before he heard a sigh on the other end of the line and a yell to the others calling off the search. Ukai asked where he was to pick him up which made Hinata flinch. Hinata was not ready to face them right now, his eyes were red and he was an overall mess. His eyes panicked, looking around before feeling two hands on his shoulders and he sees both Izumi and Kouji silently encouraging him....Hinata was not ready but with Izumi and Kouji, he almost believed he was..... after another minute, Hinata told Ukai the address before handing up. The anxiety of waiting to get picked up, of coming face to face with the people he was trying to run away from just hours ago... he was really unsure how he could face them, even with Izumi and Kouji by his side. He thinks he can forgive them, he knows he probably will but his worries don't fade away. When he gets told they are just behind the door, he wants to run away but his body is rooted, Kouji opens the door, letting the cold wind slap HInata's face and it takes a while for his eyes to readjust, coming face to face with his teammates. He doesn't say anything and neither do they, a lot is needed to be said but nothing is uttered out of uncertainty or maybe fear.... no one could begin to explain anything so all Suga could go was hug Hinata, accompanied by another hug from Daichi. Suge clutched to Hinata like he might slip away and all he could hear was Daichi's muffled apologies and Suga's muffled voice full of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay...I'm so glad...." Hinata was taken aback, especially when he glances over Suga's shoulder to see the others, some ready to cry (or possibly already crying) but overall a wave of relieve on everyone's face. He didn't understand what was so strange about it but he found he liked it regardless, he really did feel loved at that moment. Hinata didn't know when he passed out on their drive back to the camp, but the relief and warmth of the others lulled him into a peaceful nap. That morning, Hinata woke up to an empty room, confused he got dressed and walked towards the court when he noticed all of the teams there standing, almost expecting Hinata's presence. They didn't move as did Hinata until Kenma emerged from behind the crowd and slowly walked up. He hated bringing attention to himself but he focused in front of him, he met Hinata's eyes before taking a small breath in to ease his anxiety. "um...I'm.... I'm sorry Shou---" Hinata couldn't take it, he flung himself at Kenma and gave him a tight hug, he knew he would forgive them, it was hard to stay made when Izumi's words ringed in his ear. Kenma smiled and hugged back, he was really glad Hinata was back to his usual self, that he could see that smile again without feeling guilty. Like a trigger, the atmosphere changed and the others seem to have found their voices... "Sorry" "I'm sorry Hinata" "Sorry chibi-chan" "My ba- I mean sorry.." "I'm really sorry" Hinata took in every apology until they were all spoken, he returned each one with his best smile. There were no bets but there was the usual happy Hinata and they were all content with that. The coaches soon joined the rest, a bit confused about what happened but relieved whatever problems that happened were sorted out. They quickly explain the final day and the promised barbecue, giving everyone new found motivation. "Don't think we will go easy on you" Hinata looked at Bokuto and smiled back. "Osu. Bring it on!" Everyone returned to their normal routine and there were even some mixed teams like Nekoma and Karasuno vs Aobajousai and Fukurodani. They all invested themselves into each game and by the end of it all, they were both happy and famished. The coaches gave their respected speeches and it was finally time to eat. Everyone was very competitive but they were enjoying themselves, there was a time that Aone gave Hinata his plate of meat because it was hard for Hinata to break through the crowd. He accepted Aone's plate before watching Aone make a path like it was the red sea and then he was swallowed up amongst the sea of teens. Hinata made small talk with everyone before receiving a phone call from Izumi and Kouji. They had to leave that morning to catch their train which upset Hinata for not giving them a proper goodbye but they promised to meet up again in the future. Hinata told them usual stuff, he told them about how Tsukishima let him listen to his music as a way to shut him up and Kenma told him about some video game songs; they were later forced to eat by Daichi and Kuroo to eat. Hinata told them about his eating contest with Kageyama before they almost choked on the meat and Akaashi had to save them. He told them how Terushima was almost slapped by his teammates for his cheesy pickup lines that somehow still flew past Hinata. He told him about Aone and how Kentaro threw milk carton at him before running away. He told them about what happened that morning before his mind drifted off... " So.....they must really love you, huh?" Hinata felt his cheeks burn a bright red, that part still had him quite confused but... "Yeah..." Hinata smiled a bit, he really loved his friends and teammates and it was still a strange revelation, but he'd rather have them love him than hate him. A thought crossed his mind... "There really was a bet about who I would end up dating?" It didn't hurt as much as it used to but he thinks he could look at it as a somewhat funny situation, where he was oblivious to someone trying to woo him....he coughed a bit feeling embarrassed, it was still strange to him. "Yup..." "...So?" "So?" Hinata was a bit confused once he heard Kouji take the phone,' so 'what? He took a sip of his water. "Who would you have chosen? You must've liked one of them." Hinata immediately spat out his water, he heard Izumi's sharp voice followed by a smack indicating Kouji was hit for his bluntness. It wasn't rude or anything but it did take Hinata by surprise. "Oh....um....." He thought about Kouji's question before he calmed down his flustered state and responded "That's a secret" He could almost hear Kouji's tsk from getting sass but before he could pry, Izumi changed the subject and chatted about old times before they had to go. "Take care Shou-chan ok?" "Osu....Thanks." After that phone call, Hinata enjoyed the rest of the barbecue with the others. Soon after, it was time to finally say goodbye and it would be the last time they'd see each other before they met again on the court as opponents. Hinata was looking forward to that. As busses were waiting in line ready to pick up each team, Karasuno's bus came up and the members started to move into the bus. "Can I get a goodbye kiss?" Oikawa jokingly asked, leaning forward just a tad in front of Hinata, while Iwaizumi at his side was ready to kick Oikawa into next week. It was clearly a joke but Hinata felt like it was time for payback so he planted a quick kiss on Oikawa's cheek and then moved to pull down Iwaizumi next to him down into a similar kiss. Oikawa went down and Iwaizumi stood there in a shock, hand over his cheek like Hinata just shocked him (which in retrospect he kinda did). Hinata looked to see Tersushima had lined up next to Iwaizumi in a half joking half expecting matter. He rolled his eyes and gave him the same cheek kiss which caused him to run to his teammates yelling in a sort of victory. Hinata went to the others to plant a similar kiss. Kenatro refused to make eye contact but he accepted the kiss; Hinata had to pull on Aone's shirt to get him to bend down slightly to reach him; Kuroo and Lev refused to bent down so Hinata had to jump up and land a kiss on their cheeks which resulted in Kuroo smothering him like Bokuto had when he insisted on getting a kiss too. Akaashi and Kenma had a small smile one their faces and Kenma even initiated the hug, it was a light hug compared to the bone-crushing ones Hinata would give him. They all accepted their kisses and Hinata moved into the bus only to be met with shocked faces both a bit jealous and amazed by his actions. He laughed a bit but as Kageyama yelled at him, he gave him a kiss as well. Kageyama shut up immediately. He turned to the others to kiss them, For Suga and Daichi it was a sort of parent kiss that was received with a return kiss to the forehead. Yamaguchi accepted the kiss happily and turned to Tsukki as he watched Hinata zero in on him, Tsukishima made a small attempt of refusal that was half-heartedly and once he was kissed and Hinata moved to the others, he buried his face in his coat and turned up his music (ignoring Yamaguchi's stare). He kissed everyone and then turned to sit (confusing Ukai who looked around like he was missing something) As the bus drove away, he waved at the others from the window, he was glad he came to this training camp and he felt like he had just won his own bet. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading , this was a bit of a mini prolong to really start the story ;) I'll try to update soon and when I have time so it won't be rushed either :) !


End file.
